Danger (TMNT)
by Hollipop
Summary: May is a normal 16-year-old girl. Until the Kraang attack and kidnap her and her family. She's trapped within their prison, until 4 heroes, mutant turtles, come to her rescue. They are able to save her, but not her family. She is taken in by her heroes and their Sensei who trains her to fight. She now vows to follow their ways, but can she do that when she's falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't do this." I say as I take a fighting stance.

"Just focus, okay? It's just training." Mikey states as he takes a fighting stance too.

"Okay, how's this? I don't want to do this."

"The only way for you to come with us to the surface, is for you to get stronger." Raph says sitting down with his brothers, Leo and Donnie.

"Just breathe, Master Splinter has taught you well." Donnie says to me. I take a deep cleansing breathe and ready myself again. Master Splinter looks at me then at Mikey.

"Ike."

And the fight starts. Mikey charges quickly at me and I dodge just as fast and round kick to his stomach just as he turns around to attack. He falls over in pain for just a brief second before trying to kick my ankles out. I jump in time and use his shell to leap over him. He throws a punch but I block him and use my wrist to strike. I make contact with his chin steading his head up and knocking him to the ground.

"Good." Master Splinter says. He walks over to Mikey who is still lying on the mat. "Do you know why you lost?"

"Because she's stronger than she looks?"

"Yes and no. You under estimated you're opponent." With that he walked off before placing a hand on my shoulder and nodding his head to me. I nod back with a smile and watch Master Splinter exit the dojo.

"You got creamed little bro." Raph said helping Mikey up.

"I seriously wasn't expecting that. But it's all good. Looks like May here should be AOKAY to join us on the surface."

"She only beat you Mikey, she's still got to go through the rest of us." Raph said.

"Well, at least we know not to under estimate her." Leo says standing.

"I think this calls for my celebratory pizza!" Mikey rushes from the dojo arms in the air cheering away.

"What a goof." I giggle.

Living with mutant turtles and their father, whom is a giant rat, wasn't exactly how I thought I was going to be spending my life when my parents died. After trying to be mutated into these hideous creatures, my parents passed away before seeing the mutation effects. My mother was already diagnosed with breast cancer and the mutation only agitated the cancer more, at least that's what Donnie told me when he tried to save her. My father, grief stricken with the loss of his wife and child, took his own life. When I found them, I couldn't really cope, I ended up being comforted by Donnie. He tried so hard to save them too. Now here I am, 16 years old and living with a group of vigilante teenagers trying to save people like my mother and father. To say I wanted to do my part was an understatement. It's been 6 months since I lost my parents. At first I just wanted revenge but Master Splinter said it was better to forgive and seek justice then to hold on and be consumed with hate. I'm learning little by little and the hate and anger that burned for so long is slowly dying. Donnie and the gang have really helped with that. There is never a dull moment around these guys.

"Uh, Hello? Pizza? Food? Awesomeness? Anybody coming to join me?" Mikey says poking his head back in.

"Hold your horses we are coming." Leo says.

Raph and Leo exit the dojo leaving me and Donnie to follow them. Donnie comes up behind me and puts a three-finger hand on my shoulder. "You okay, May?" I hold on to his hand and look up at him.

"I'm fine. I'll join you and guys in a minute; I just want a moment to meditate." I smile at him.

"Alright." He smiles back and joins his brothers.

I take a seat and find my center. Calming myself down and trying to relax before joining the group again. Man, I can't help but feel my blood pressure rise just knowing I'm left alone with Donnie. I can feel my heart pounding just by thinking his name. "Stop." I tell myself. "Calm down." I take a deep breath and release it slowly.

"May?" I hear my name and spin around quickly. Leo is standing in the doorway. "Mind if I join you?"

I calm myself down again after being surprised by Leonardo's sudden voice. "Feel free." I tell him and turn around to meditate again. I hear him sit down in front of me. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Soon both of our breathing is in sync with one another. I know I've got a good concentration going because I can hear Raph come down the hall.

"Are you guys almost done in here? Pizza's getting cold." He says.

"We'll be right there." I tell him without turning around.

"So, were they making out in there or what?" I hear Mikey says.

Leo must have heard it too because he lets out a small snicker. I can't help but smile too. I open my eyes to find Leo with a grin on his face staring at me too. I can't help but tease.

"What's with that look? Is the thought of making out with me that funny?" I say smiling.

"Hilarious." He says with a straight face. My jaw drops. I fake being offended and start to get up. "Alright turtle boy."

"Turtle boy? What kind of a comeback is that?" he says rising too.

"The kind you think of when you can come up with something better, jerk." I playfully punch him on the arm and walk out of the dojo with him.

"The idea though, I mean, c'mon."

"No, no need to say another word, you came off perfectly clear." I say putting my hand up to stop him from speaking.

"What came off perfectly clear?" Donnie asks as we enter the dining area.

"Nothing." Leo says sitting down.

"Leo thinks that the idea–" I start but he cuts me off.

"It's nothing." He says glaring at me.

I smirk at him and whisper to Donnie, "I'll tell you later." We all continue one with dinner and enjoy a different change in topic, Mikey trying to beat my high score. After dinner, I grab all the plates and start to do the dishes. Donnie offers to help but I tell him to go to his lab and work, that I'll meet him in there soon. I've been working with Donnie to help find a cure for the mutation that has over taken the city. It's powerful and we've been having a tough time just trying to keep samples. After my father killed himself he only stated a solid form for about 10 minutes before evaporated completely. Unfortunately, we didn't get a sample off of him in time.  
After I finish the dishes I rush to Donnie's lab. As I'm about to enter I hear something explode. I rush into see a cloud of smoke and Donnie in a coughing fit. "Donnie!" I cry out. "Are you okay?" I ask as I check for wounds.

"I'm fine." He says between coughs. "Just wasn't expecting that reaction." He takes off his goggles and in the process his mask slips off too. I bite my lip to keep from laughing as Donnie finally looks at me. His face is covered in soot and it left a perfect outline of his goggles and mask. It looks like a real ninja mask on his face. "What?" he asks. He walks over to the mirror and looks at himself.

"You're a real ninja now." I say giggling.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." He takes a towel from the side of the lab and wipes his face down. I take a good look at his face and he notices me staring. "Now what?" he says smiling.

"Oh, sorry, you just look so different without your mask on." I say a little embarrassed. I notice the blush that creeps across his face though.

"I know. I really look like a turtle, right?"

"I never said that." The room just falls silent. After what seems like 30 minutes Donnie opens his mouth but was interrupted by Mikey screaming. We both rush out of the lab and into the living room were Mikey is curled up into a ball. Raph and Leo come rushing in from their bedrooms. I run over and lean down by Mikey.

"What wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Mikey, talk to me!"

Mikey pokes his head out from under his arms. "May, it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"It's gone. It's gone. And it's never coming back."

"What's gone Michelangelo?"

"The – the – the – the TV remote it is gone!" he cries out.

"MIKEY!" we all say in unison.

"We were actually worried you block head." Raph says coming up and smacking his brother over the head.

"It wouldn't be that big of a deal if someone," he says looking at Raph, "had put it up."

"I did put it up!" Raph screams.

"Then why can't I find it?" Mikey asks crossing his arms.

"Because you're a bonehead." Raph says.

"Uh boys?" I say but they continue to argue. "Boys." I say again but I'm ignored. "BOYS!" I scream. And everyone falls silent. I point to my left and sitting on the table counter is the remote.

"MAY!" Mikey says rushing over to me and hugging me. "You're a life saver." He lets me go and quickly grabs the remote and throws himself onto the couch. The TV turns on and it's a re-run of Space Heroes. Leo is instantly captivated and Donnie, Raph, and I roll our eyes. I like the show too, but not as much as Leo does. Donnie and I head back into the lab and continue our work. After about an hour I look up from my notes when Donnie lets out a defeated moan. "This is hopeless. Without a sample, we can't even begin to understand what we are dealing with or how to fix this." He slides his notes to the side and puts head in his hands. I get down from my stool and walk over to him. I pat his shell reassuringly.

"Then, we'll just have to get a sample."

"How? There are Kraang all over the city."

"Leo's always got a plan. I'm sure if we consult with him we can come up with something."

"You would still have to stay down here, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. Don't worry. You'll get your sorry butt handed to you as well." I tease.

"Yeah, okay." He sneers.

"What you think I'm not strong enough to take you on?"

"Please, you won one fight."

"Is that a challenge?" I say with a smile.

"You're so on." He rushes out of the lab and I follow him. We enter the dojo and take fighting stances. "You ready?"

"Born ready." I say. He comes after me super quick I can't even counter. I'm able to doge but that is it. He's like lightening. He comes after me with a kick to the ribs but I block it in time. Then a punch to the stomach but I block that as well. I'm completely on the defense. He's backing me into a corner. I aim for his footing but he dodges. "Damn." I say as I'm blocking and dodging. I look for an opening. "There." I say. When he goes to try to kick me again I quickly block then high kick him in the neck. He's stunned and thrown off balance. I back kick him in his stomach and he falls back. I pin down his arms and bring my fist up ready to strike but hold back. His breathing his heavy as is mine.

"Surrender?" I ask panting.

"I give." He says. I relax on top of him trying to get my breathing under control and so is he. "I can't believe you blocked every single one of my moves. Not even Leo can do that." He says still panting. I slide off him and lean against the wall.

"Don't under estimate my abilities." I tell him. I stand and offer him a hand up. He smiles and takes it.

"You got whooped by her too, huh?" We both turn as Raph enters the room.

"She's awesome bro." Donnie's words make my face flush. I'm hoping he won't be able to tell seeing as how it was already red to begin with.

"And then there were two." Raph has an evil grin on his face.

"I'm way too tired, Raph." I say.

"The enemy won't care if you're tired." Without warning Raph came up and started kicking and punching at me. I manage to dodge them and back flip to the center end of the room.

"Raphael!" Donnie shouts. He ignores his brother and continues to fight. He punches at me and I dodge and grab his arm. Stick my leg out and causing him to trip, I turn myself around and quickly throw him over my shoulder. His body lands with a large thud which grabs the attention of Leo and Mikey who come running into the dojo. I'm panting hard. I quickly wipe the sweat from my brow and get in Raph face. "You just lost to a girl!" he growls but doesn't get up. Mikey is laughing and Leo is trying to understand what just happened. I walk back over to Donnie and smile brightly. Just as my body is starting to relax I feel my head get lighter. I open my eyes and see Donnie's concerned. I try to control my head but it's falling backwards. I feel Donnie catch me before I hit the floor.

"May! Stay with me!" I hear Donnie say. I try to talk but my mouth won't work. I'm barely conscious. Before I realize it, Donnie has taken me to his lab and set me down. I'm trying to stay awake but the blackness keeps coming in. "Stay with me." I hear him say again. "Squeeze my hand." He places his hand in mine and I squeeze. "Good. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." It's the last thing I hear before I swept away by the darkness.

I wake up with my head feeling like it's going to slip in two. I take in my surroundings and realize I'm in Donnie's lab. I find Leo sleeping in a chair next to me. I try to sit up, but my head keeps pounding.

"Don't push yourself." I hear Donnie say. He comes in with a steamy mug in his hand. He helps me to sit up and hands me the mug. "Here, some tea to help with the headache."

"Thanks." I say taking a cautionary sip. "What happened?" I ask

"You were dehydrated."

"You're kidding?"

"Afraid not. Your body processes water much faster than a normal human. Did you know  
that?"

"No. I didn't." I say taking another sip. God, this is good, and I don't even like tea.

"You should take it easy the next few days." He says looking over something.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your lab work?"

"Huh?"

"No, not that lab work, you're blood work. I was worried when you passed out. Usually  
someone suddenly passing out is not a good thing. I took a few blood samples."

"Oh."

"Relax, every test I did came back negative."

"That's a relief." I say putting the mug down. I go to move my arm but there's an IV in it.

"Sorry, had to pump fluids, do you want that out?"

"Yes, please." I say sitting over the side of the table? Bed? I don't know. Donnie comes over and brings gauze and medical wrap. Using the gauze he holds down were the IV is under my skin and pulls it out. He quick puts the gauze over the puncture site and wraps it up with the medical wrap.

"You're awake." I hear Leo say.

"So are you." I say smiling.

"Glad you see you are okay. Raph got a stern talking to by Master Splinter for his actions. Although, getting beaten by you, kind of brought his ego down a peg or two." He smiles at me.

"It wasn't Raph's fault though, I was careless." I say looking down.

"Raph shouldn't have challenged you; you already told him you were tired. He should have known better." Leo stands.

"I guess that's true." I still feel bad that Raph had to get punished for it.

"Hey, don't worry, Raph's a big boy he can handle himself." Leo puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. Sorry to worry you."

"Just glad that you're okay." He says before leaving. Donnie and I watch him walk out and then Donnie turns back to me and then back to the door. Then back to me and back to the door. He raises an invisible eye brow at me and I throw my pillow at him. "Don't go making that face."

"Sorry, I just thought."

"No." I say crossing my arms.

He lets out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, May."

"Stupid turtle." I say under my breath.

After Donnie tells me to drink more water and to be more cautious, we both head our separate ways and go to sleep. I can't sleep though. Thoughts of Donnie are floating around in my head: being in the lab, sparring, laughing. Oh, no. The sparring, I sat on him. Oh…My…God! I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I was on top of Donnie! What's wrong with me?! I sat on him for like a good 5 minutes! I started to roll around on my bed freaking out. I can't believe I did that. How embarrassing. And now he thinks there's something going on between me and Leo. UGH! This couldn't get any more worse. I throw myself onto my stomach and pout. Not to mention April. April O'Neil has been with the turtles so much longer than me. She's super smart and kicks some major ass. Donnie's had a crush on her since the beginning, and who wouldn't? With her long, red hair, bright, blue eyes, perfect figure, cute face. I'm just me. Brown, boy short hair, hazel eyes that are way too big for my face, and they only thing I have against her, is my hourglass figure. Hourglass figures are great! But still, I could afford to lose some extra baggage if you know what I mean. I don't stand a chance do I? I throw my head into my pillow and try to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sleep did not come easy last night. Tossing and turning all night can really mess up your back. I stretched my hand to the T-phone I got from the turtles, as the alarm was blaring. I stretched in bed and rubbed what I could of my back. Getting up I quickly got dressed in jeans and my favorite black t-shirt and walked myself to the kitchen.

Since I got here I always run up to the surface to get them breakfast. I'm putting my favorite pair of black boots on when I hear something behind me. I quickly jump and turn around tensing myself up ready to attack but all I see is Leo holding his hands in a surrender pose and looking a little surprised.

"Easy there, tiger." He chuckles. I calm down a bit and continue to put my boots on facing him. "Sorry. I'm just a little jumpy."

"I can see that. Did you want me to come to the surface with you?"

"It's daylight out."

"We do have trench coats. Plus, I'll just be in the shadows watching. I don't want to see you get hurt." He smiles at me.

"Alright then, I guess I could always use and extra pair of eyes." He quickly changes into a hat and trench coat and he squats in front of me. "Hop on."

"Thanks." I grab a hold of his shell and he grabs my legs lifting me up and speeds to the first man whole cover. I climb down from him and head up to make sure the coast is clear. Popping the top I peek out first and scan. The donut shop I always go to is just across the street, but everything else looks empty. "All clear." I call down lifting the lid up so we can both squeeze out. Leo hops out of the man whole and rushes across the street to the donut shop staying hidden by the shadows the morning sun casts. He waves me over and I follow suit. We sneak into the shop through a window in a back ally and land in the kitchen.

"So, this is where you get our breakfast."

"Yup." I say putting on an apron that's hung up in the back. I flip on a couple of lights to see but not so many that we'll attract attention. The Kraang are still looking for survivors. I quickly make my way to the ovens and turn them on while Leo stands guard. I grab some dough and start making donuts for everyone. It took a few times to get the recipe right but I finally could, now I make them every morning. I place them in the oven and wait. Leo comes back to the kitchen.

"Almost done?"

"Just about." I say wiping my hands on the apron. I turn to look at Leo and he's smiling at me trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"You've got dough on your face."

I wipe my hand on my cheek. "Did I get it?"

"Here." He grabs a towel and the back of my neck rubbing my other cheek until the mess is gone. "There." He says smiling at his handy work. "Now I can see your pretty face."

His words make my flush and I push him away. "Quit playing." I turn back to the oven, only 2 minutes left. I hear Leo chuckle and exit the kitchen. Jeez, no wonder Donnie thinks there is something between us. He was so flirting. Oh. My. God. Leo was flirting! With me! Before I could full process what that meant the timer went off and I needed to glaze the donuts. I got out the glaze and pulled the donuts from the oven. Letting them cool for a minute I mixed the glaze until it was creamy and got out a glaze brush from one of the drawers.

"May, hurry, I can see some Kraang. They are a few blocks away we need to move."

"Right!" I quickly glaze the donuts and throw them into a box. "Done! Let's go!" I shout. Leo grabs me and gives me a quick boost out the window. He climbs out right after me.

"I saw a man whole cover in the alley." He looks around. "There!" and points to a man whole just down the alley.

"C'mon." I say running. He follows right on my tail and quickly removes the cover. I slip down first not caring about landing in the water. He climbs down and puts the lid over. "That was too close." I say.

"Hope on." He squats in front of me and get on his back.

"So, is the reason you do this so you can hold onto my thighs?" I tease.

"What?! No. What made you think that?!" he hollers but I can tell he's blushing a bit.

"You are a guy after all."

"Hey, do you want to walk in the sewers with those boots?" he teases.

"Leave my boots out of this."

"Whatever you say, May." We arrive back at the lair just as everyone else is waking up. Donnie is the first to greet us.

"Hey May and Leo?" he smirks at me and I elbow him in the gut. Leo gives me a confused look but I just smile.

"What did you bring us?" Mikey asks racing up to me.

"I brought donuts." I smile sweetly at him.

"Sweet!" he says taking the box.

"Those are for everyone!" I holler as Mikey takes a seat at the table. Leo joins him and Raph there and Donnie stays behind to smirk at me some more.

"Will you stop that." I say to him.

"I can't help it. Since when does Leo come with you to get food?"

"It started this morning I guess. And I'm glad he was there. If he wasn't I'd probably be taken by the Kraang right about now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Leo kept watch while I cooked."

"So, you and Leo, huh?"

"It's not like that. I like someone else anyway." I covered my mouth as soon as the words were spoken.

"Really?!" Donnie asks with too much interest. "Do I know him?"

"No. Yes. It's complicated." I tell him honestly.

"How complicated could it be? Does he like you?"

"I don't know and I actually don't think so."

"Oh, then it is complicated."

"I know he likes someone else."

"Wow, sounds super complicated."

"Can we stop now?"

"Why? You started opening up."

"Ugh." I stomp off to the kitchen table and take a seat next to Leo and Raph.

"What's got your panties in a bind?" Raph asks.

"Do you want to go over my shoulder again?" I ask taking a bite of donut.

Raph quickly gets quiet. Leo looks over at me obviously concerned. I look at him and swallow the bite of donut. "I'm fine Leo, really. Actually," I stood up, "I'm going to go meditate for a while. You know clear my head. If you need me you know where to find me." I say walking away. I hear Raph and Leo start fighting as I exit. I just need some quite time alone. I let out a sigh and not looking where I'm going I bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say looking up. I see Master Splinter staring down at me.

"Are you alright, May?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Sensei. I'm just going to go meditate for a while." I bow to him before leaving and shut myself into the dojo. I sit down in the middle of the floor and calm my breathing down. Finding my center, I focus. Just as I'm starting to relax I hear someone entering the lair.

"Hey, guys."

"April!" I hear Mikey say.

"Casey's not with you today?" Raph asks.

"Hockey practice." She says. I let out a sigh of relief. Casey can be a handful sometimes. "Where's May?" she asks. Everything gets quiet. I strain to hear something but I can't. With my concentration broken, I leave the dojo to join the others. Mikey is whispering something to April but quickly stops when I enter the room. I glare at him from across the room and he cowers behind April. "May, I think we need a little bit of girl time." I let out a sigh and wave her over. We go to my room and I throw myself onto the bed. "What did they tell you?" April shuts the door behind her and puts her hands on her hips.

"Mikey only said that you were acting strange. And now I see it to. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess. I didn't really sleep last night?"

"Why?" I can't tell April that. I can't tell her that I was up all night thinking about her and Donnie. Does she even know that Donnie likes her? Of course, she does it's not like everyone doesn't already know. "Talk to me May."

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell her holding my pillow.

"Is it about your parents?" she takes a seat at the foot of my bed.

"No. I've made my peace with that."

"Then…" she says fishing.

I give in. "It's about Donnie." I blush

"What about Donnie?" her eyes go wide as she stares at me. "Wait. Do you?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm just worried about him. He's really stressed lately trying to find a cure. That's all." I lie.

"Oh. Because for a minute there I thought you had a crush on the guy." I blush but hide my face. She's going to find out. She's going to find out. She pulls the pillow away from my face. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" she puts her hand on my forehead and then back on to hers. "You're a little warm." She goes to the door and opens it calling for Donnie. "Donnie! Come in here and bring the thermometer."

"I'm fine, April."

"You don't look or feel fine." Donnie comes rushing in with a thermometer and looks between me and April of course my face gets more flushed because this is actually the first time Donnie's been in my room.

"You look really flushed, May." He says. "Here," he hands me the thermometer. "Put that under your tongue, I'm going to get a cold compress." I do what he says as he leaves and April keeps a close eye on me. After a while it goes off and she pulls it from my mouth. "Whoa." She says.

"What?"

"Your temp is 102℉."

"But I feel fine." Just as I'm about to stand up, Donnie comes in with a cold compress and looks over April's shoulder reading the temp.

"You need to rest. I told you this yesterday." He says putting the compress to my head.

"I told you I'm fine." I move to get up but Donnie's strong arms push me gently back down to my bed.

"You shouldn't have gone out today." He tells me. Leo and the others come in to see what's going on.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"May has a fever." Donnie says.

"I'm fine." I tell him.

"Did you shower when we got back?" Leo asks. I think about it, and I didn't. I feel in the sewer water too. Crap. That stuff is going to hit me like a semi here in a minute or too.

"Why would you ask that?" Donnie says looking a little flushed himself.

"She fell in the sewer." He states. All eyes are on me now. I look away from their gazes.

"Well no wonder." Donnie says throwing his hands in the air. "You know better, May."

"Sorry. I didn't even feel wet when we got back. Then I got distracted." I say not looking at anyone.

"Donnie, why don't you escort April home? I'll watch over May."

"Right." I look up just in time to see Donnie make goo-goo eyes at April and April just smile politely at him. She so knows he has feelings for him. I look away again.

"We should get you under the covers." Leo says.

"Yeah, but I need to change first." I look at Leo who just stares at me. "Leo?"

"Huh? Oh right." And he gets up to leave. "Sorry." He says blushing. I roll my eyes at him as he closes the door. I remove the compress and strip out of my clothes. God, they reek! Why didn't anyone tell me?! I throw them into a pile of items I should discard and change into a white camisole and some guy boxers. I hoped into bed and pulled the covers over me. "You can come back in now." I shout at the door. Leo walks in, closing the door behind him, and takes a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Comfy?" I nod. "Good." He smiles. "Sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Donnie but whatever he said really bothered you."

"Oh, well it's nothing really. Donnie just likes to tease me that's all." I say blushing.

"Well, what did he say to you?"

"Donnie just thought you have a thing for me. I told him that you came with me to watch guard while I was cooking."

Leo blushes a little. "Oh."

"That's when I was stupid and blurted out that I liked someone else." I cover my hand over my mouth again. For crying out loud! Leo just laughs at me.

"Really now? And who might that be? Could it be…" he ponders a bit. "Donatello?"

I try not to look surprised and quickly shake my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no. He's just a good friend that's all."

"Don't kid a kidder, May." He says looking dead serious.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not until I just confronted you about it." He says laughing.

"Damn you!" I throw my pillow at him but he continues to laugh. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry." He says taking a deep breath. "It's really not." He's still smiling though.  
I cross my arms in front of my chest and look away from Leo. I feel him grab my arm which causes me to look back at him. He's smiling at me and it's so heartbreakingly sweet. Does Leo have feelings for me?

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. You're just too cute." Realizing what he just said he let go of my arm and quickly backed away from me his face really red.

"Leo?" I call.

He turns back to me. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I can't," he lets out a sigh. "Especially now that I know you like Donnie. But I can't hold back anymore."

"Leo?" I sit up a bit waiting for him to talk.

"I love you, May. I've loved you since we first found you. I wanted to be the one to comfort you when your parents died. I wanted to tell you everything was going to be okay. Donnie just beat me to the punch. I know this is stupid and selfish, but I can't, I can't watch you pine for Donnie the way he pines for April." He grabs my hands and looks me straight in the eye. "I think you are the most beautiful, caring, adorable, selfless person ever." I blush and look away from his intense gaze. But he takes his hand and moves my gaze back to his. "I want you to be happy. I can make you happy. I know it." He gently kisses my lips. Just long enough for me to feel then pulls away slowly. "Please, think about it. Think about being with me. Please."

"Leo." I say his name and I watch his eyes dilate. He lets go of me and walks out the door. I'm left in my bed thinking about what just happened and what it would be like to be with Leo. Oh. My. God. A few hours later Donnie comes into my room. I must have fallen asleep because I'm groggy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He says closing the door.

"It's alright." I say rubbing my eye. I let out yawn and stretch my arms over my head. I look over at Donnie who is just staring at me.

"Donnie?" I call. He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and comes over to sit by me.

"Sorry. I'm just going to see if you're temp went down." He puts a hand to my forehead and I blush a little. "You feel normal, but you look a little red."

"I just woke up so…" I say trying to play it off.

"Hmm. Well, how do you feel?"

"Great, actually." I stand up from my bed and stretch again. I look back over at Donnie who is red as well. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, your clothes…" he says blushing.

"My clothes?" I look down and remember I'm only in a camisole and boxer shorts. "Ekk!" I squeal and dive back under the covers. "Don't look!" I have my back to his with the covers wrapped around me.

"When," he clears his throat. "When did you change?"

"When you left with April."

"When Leo was in the room?!" he turns to look at me shocked.

"NO CRAZY!" I say turning to look at him. "I asked him to leave." Leo's words circle around in my head. "I love you. I can make you happy. I know I can. Please, just think about it."

"Leo." I whisper.

"Huh?" Donnie asks.

"Nothing." I blush.

"But wait, so Leo saw you like this too?"

"I was under the covers but he saw the top half, yeah."

"I see."

"Donnie?"

"It's nothing; I need to go back to the lab. Do you need anything else?" I shake my head no. "Alright then, see ya." He says and leaves the room.

Donnie's POV

Leo saw her like that. Man, when she came out of that bed with nothing but boy shorts on, I nearly died! And that shirt! Damn. You could see her curves perfectly with that shirt on. I need to calm down. I see April's curves all the time with those tight clothes she's always wearing. What makes May's any different? Then again, April always wears clothes that cover her up to her neck. May usually does too but that top of hers. Cleavage, lots, and lots of cleavage.  
I walk down the hall and almost smack right into Leo. "Oh, hey bro. Sorry didn't see you there."

"Hey, Donnie. How's May?"

"Her fever's gone down but she should still rest."

"That's good." He started to walk away.

"Don't you want to check up on her?"

"Nah, I said what I needed to earlier." He says waving to me.

"Huh?" I'm confused. She seemed a little off when I mentioned Leo too. I wonder if something happened. I continue to my lab but stop when I hear Raph speaking.

"You did what?!"

"I had to." He's talking to Leo. I peek around the corner to see them deep in conversation near the pinball machine.

"You're nuts. She still has to fight you too, you know. She's going to be so focused on what you told her she's going to lose all concentration."

"May's not like that. She won't let a little thing like that stop her from beating the Kraang and to help Donnie either."

"What does helping Donnie have anything to do with… oh no… she-"

"Shh… keep your voice down."

"Dude, what are you going to do?"

"I told her how I feel, everything is in her hands now."

"But what about Karai?

"What about her?"

"…"

"Karai chose a different path."

"That wasn't to your bed." Leo hits him upside the head. "Ow."

"This isn't about me and Karai. This is about me and May now."

"You're really into her, huh?"

"May's different. She's not like anyone we've ever met before."

"You can say that again. Man, when she threw me earlier, I was seeing stars for a bit. Girl's strong that's for sure."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Leo is into May? What the shell? I don't understand! And what do I have to do with anything anyway? I'm so confused. Girls make my head hurt. I walk back to my room and close the door. I take my mask off and look in the mirror hanging next to my bed.

"You just look different without your mask on." May's voice swims in my head. I shake my head and continue to take off my gear. Maybe a little bit of rest is all I need. I crawl under the blankets and rest my head on my pillow. Yeah sleep that's all I need.

May's POV

I'm screaming, I'm running and screaming, but I can't get away. "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!" It's too late the Kraang have me. I'm going to be tested on. I'm going to be turned into a mutant. "DONNIE! LEO! SOMEONE! HELP!" I scream again but no one comes. I'm alone. "MOM! DAD!"

I start from my bed. There's this horrible scream and I don't know where it's coming from. My chest really hurts. Oh, it's me. I'm screaming. I put a hand over my mouth and the screaming stops and sobs rock my entire body. The turtles come crashing into my room and no one has their masks on but it's still really easy to tell who is who. I can't hold back my tears though. Leo comes from the behind Donnie and cradles me. I cry into him. I can't stop no matter how much I want to.

"Shhh," he says stroking my hair. "It was just a dream." I'm still crying. I can't stop.

"May." I hear Donnie say my name and I look up at him. He comes over and wipes a tear from my face. Seeing him I start to calm down. I smile sweetly at him then look over and Leo. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake everyone up." Leo just holds me closer to him.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe." He says to me.

I let him hold me a while longer before complaining of having to use the bathroom. They all exist my room and I'm follow going to the bathroom in piece. When I finish, I head into the living room to find Donnie with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. I tap him on the shoulder and he pops up looking startled.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you. You must really be getting good at ninjutsu if you can sneak up on me." I take a seat next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just heard you call out for me. It scared me."

"I called out for you?"

"Yeah, you called for me and Leo."

"Sorry, I don't remember much other than me being taken by the Kraang." I shivered remembering the dream. I then felt a blanket being wrapped around me and Donnie grabbing my hip to move closer to him.

"You must be cold."

He's got the blanket wrapped around us both and has me snuggle close to him. I can't help but blush and look down at my feet. He flips on the TV and changes the station to just a music only station. Josh Groban is playing and the music is so soothing. I lay my head on his plastron and bring my legs up to curl up next to him as I listen to Josh crooning away. Donnie's humming a little with the music. I had no idea he even knew the song. With the slight vibrations of Donnie's humming the music playing in the background I fall asleep on Donnie.

I awake a few hours later on Donnie's lap. I sit up and the blanket falls off my shoulder. I rub my eyes and look over at Donnie. His mouth is slightly open and he's softly snoring away. His hand is draped over the couch and he looks so cute sleeping like that. I giggle a bit and wrap the blanket around him. I give him a quick peck on his forehead, knowing he'll never know, and begin to walk to my room. That's when my alarm goes off from the T-phone. I race to my room to turn it off before it wakes up everyone. When I come back out Donnie's rubbing his eye and yawning.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be." He yawns. He looks down at me and smiles cautiously asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Again, sorry about last night."

"We all have nightmares. It's okay." He laughs. It doesn't feel okay. I bothered everyone last night.

"Good morning, May!" Mikey says as he comes up behind me and gives me a hug.

"Good morning, Mikey." I laugh.

"Love the outfit, girl." He says winking.

"Outfit?" I look down realizing I'm still in boxer shorts and camisole.

"I'm going to learn one day." I say to Donnie who is laughing and stomp to my room to change. I come out of my room in sweats and bump into someone's shell. "Oh, sorry."

"May." Leo's voice causes me to snap my head up.

"Leo." His name is just a whisper but I know he heard me.

Silence ensues. I would rather the ground swallow me whole or the Kraang attack the lair than being forced to stand here in silence, but I really don't know what to say. I'll I can hear is him telling me he loves me repeatedly.

"How- how are you feeling?" he finally asks.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you last night."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Awkward silence again.

"I'm going to go and check on the guys." I say sneaking past him. He doesn't say anything, then again I don't give him a chance. UGH, how can I make things less awkward between me and Leo? I join the others in the dining area of course they are eating left over pizza from the night before. I must have missed dinner and lunch yesterday.

"May, come join us!" Mikey calls over to me.

"I'm good Mikey. I don't think I can stand left over Pizza right now." I say making my way to the couch. I turn on the TV but remember there really isn't anything to watch. "I think I'm going to go train actually." I head to the dojo and bring out the punch bag.

"Here." I hear someone behind me say. Raph comes up and hooks up the bag for me.

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"No problem." He says. I begin to wrap my hands and feet up and when I finish, I quickly do a round kick to the bag beginning my training. Raph holds the bag so it doesn't fly to far back and I can attack quickly. I give the bag about 5 rapid punches before kicking it three times rapidly. "Hold up." He says and I stop what I'm doing. He walks over to a boom box and hits play. Hard cord rock music starts to play in the background and it's just what I need to get pumped up. I strip off my hoodie and I'm in just in my dark Under Armor shirt. "Ready?" I nod and he holds the bag again. I continue to kick and punch until I'm sweating so bad I can't see. It doesn't stop me though. I'm pissed. I know I am. I'm frustrated with Leo for telling me how he feels when he knows I like Donnie. I'm frustrated with Donnie for being so clueless. And I'm frustrated with myself for letting things get this way. I do a last back kick which causes the chain to break and the bag to fly out of Raph's grip and a good 5 feet from me.

"Leo's really done a number on you huh?"

"Drop it Raph." I say as I'm taking the tape off my hands.

"Hey." He grabs my arm but gently. "I don't want to get in your business, but they are both my brothers, I want to look out for them, even if I don't show it all the time." Awe, the fable "soft side" of Raphael, it does exist. I let out a sigh.

"I know Raph. I just, "I pause. "I don't know what to do."

"Hey, whether you like it or not, you're like a sis to me too. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" he says.

"Thanks, Raph. I've always wanted a big brother." I tease.

"Don't get too comfy with that idea. Look how I treat Mikey." I can't help but laugh at that.

"Did someone call?" Mikey says entering the dojo. He takes a good look at me. "Damn, girl, does your entire wardrobe consist of tight T-shirts? Not that I'm complaining."

"Shut up Mikey!" both Raph and I say. We then look at each other and burst into laughter.

Raph throws me a towel. "Wash up and meet back here. I think you still have one more opponent to take care of." I nod my head at him and take off towards the shower. I just have to cream Leo then I can go to the surface with them and get the sample that Donnie needs. I can do this. I know I can. I must.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fighters ready?" Master Splinter says looking between me and Leo. "Ike!"

It's been two week since my talk with Raph. I challenged Leo right away but he wanted me to get in top shape before fighting. I asked him every day until he said yes. Still took two weeks but I've been training every day too.

We both circle each other waiting for the other one to make a move. I don't want to because I know if I move first, I will lose. I wait for a moment when I see Leo start to move. I find it and move in as well. I try to kick him in the stomach but he blocks it by kicking my foot away. I get back into a fight pose a wait again. Leo is too hard to read. I can't get a beat on him. I blink for a second and then he attacks. Come at me with some rapid punches but I dodge each one. I bring my knee up and make contact with his stomach. He hunches over slightly but I'm too slow. He jumps back to regain his footing. "Damn." I say under my breath. He comes at me again before I can think and lands a good kick to my ribs. I stumble and he trys to take that opportunity to land a punch to my kidney but this time, he's too slow. I quickly dodge and land him a punch right on the jaw. He stumbles back and I back kick him right in his chest. He falls back on his shell. Quickly throwing his arms behind him he leaps up and is back on his feet. "Damn it." I say. I charge at him and he sees the opening I left open. He punches and I grab his arm quickly using his weight to throw him over me to the ground. Before he can get up I aim for his face with a quick punch but stop just before it makes contact. I flick him on the forehead instead. "I. Win." I say to him. He just smirks and I bow to Master Splinter.

"Alright! Now it's time to celebrate!" Mikey says. The other brothers join in on his fun except for Leo who is still on the ground. I walk over to him and reach out my hand. He takes it with a smile and stands up.

"You were great." He says smiling. I smile back before releasing my hand and bowing to him. He bows back and smiles at me.

"C'mon." I nudge his shoulder. "Let's go get some pizza." We walk out of the dojo together and even Master Splinter comes and enjoys pizza with us. I'm the first to break the silence.

"So," I swallow my bite of pizza. "When can I go to the surface with you guys?" Pizza slices stop in midair and all eyes turn to me. Leo lowers his slice first and looks me dead in the eye.

"We haven't decided on a mission yet. We need a little time to plan and coordinate."

"I understand that, but don't we need to get a sample before it's too late?"

"She's right, Leo." Donnie says. "If we don't get a sample soon, we may never be able to turn everyone back to normal."

"I know Donnie, but we can't just go up there without a plan. Do you want to just storm their headquarters and say, 'Hey look I'm a ninja turtle come capture me!'? We can't risk that." Leo says

"Well why not?" I say

"Huh?" All eyes are on me again.

"Bait has always worked in the past." I say taking a bite of pizza.

Donnie and Leo stand up at the same time. "NO!" they look at each other for a second before returning their gaze back to me.

"That's too dangerous May." Leo scolds.

"What if we can't get you back? What if they mutate you?" Donnie looks almost panicked.

"You can't live by what ifs' Donnie. And besides, if they mutate me, you'll finally have your sample."

"That is not funny, May!" Donnie yells.

I turn my gaze to my lap. "You're right, it wasn't. I'm sorry."

"She does have a good point though." Raph says.

"Raph." Leo warns.

"Just hear me out. We can set a trap for them to take her. We can follow them to their base. Donnie can get a quick sample while Leo and I take care of the Kraang. Mikey can follow wherever they take May to and bust her out, this way we also know Mikey isn't causing anymore alarms to go off." They all go silent thinking it over. Leo is the first to break the silence.

"How about this," Leo says. "Raph, you and Mikey can take care of the Kraang and I'll follow wherever they take May too."

"You mean you'll do it?" I ask excited.

"Sounds like a sure-fire plan." He says.

"Leo. I don't know about this." Donnie says.

"Relax D-man, Leo will be watching her and you'll get you're sample." Mikey says.

"Alright, Friday night we'll go. That gives us three days to plan. Donnie, can you get our weapons set up and make something good for May? She may need one."

"I'm on it."

"Raph, I need you training with May every day until then, think you can do it?"

"We've got this." He says smirking at me.

"Mikey, I need you training with them. Please, no more alarm trips."

"I'm on it boss!"

"Alright, let's –"

"You say something really cheesy here I swear I'll take to down right now." Raph says to Leo.

"Let's go…" he says all disappointed. Everyone starts to laugh and I can't help but smile too. I'm going to go to the surface. I'm going to help. I turn to look at Donnie who is staring at me and quickly turns his head and stands from the table.

"I'm going to go conduct some more research and get our weapons ready." He says walking off. I want to stop him, but I don't know what to say. Donnie and I haven't talked in weeks, because I've been busy training with Raph.

"C'mon, May." I feel a large hand on my shoulder.

"Right, um…"

"What's wrong?" I shake my head.

"It's nothing." I stand up and start walking to the dojo. "C'mon." I call back. By the time Raph, Mikey and I are finished training it's about 11:30 p.m. I'm walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my neck and in PJ bottoms and a t-shirt. Yes, I finally learned my lesson. I go to the lab to see if Donnie is still awake. When I get there he's passed out at his desk with a pen in one hand and his goggles still on top of his head. I cautiously take his goggles off and grab a blanket off a nearby shelf. As I drape the blanket over him, he stirs just a bit. I stop my movements to see if he'll wake up but he just turns his head to the side and lets out a little moan. I blush a little and drape the blanket over his shoulders and tip-toe out. As I'm closing the door I hear Leo.

"He's passed out again?" I jump from his sudden voice and quickly put my hand over his mouth. I feel more than see his skin warm up and put my finger to my lips making a "Shush" noise. "You'll wake him up." His voice is muffled from my hand and I move it out of the way. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Has he been in the lab all day?"

"Since dinner, yeah." I look at the door to the lab worried about Donnie.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Look, um…" I turn my attention back to Leo to find him scratching the back of his neck and blushing slightly.

"I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Okay." I say waiting for him to start.

"Not here, c'mon let's go somewhere a bit more private." He turns around and walks towards the dojo. I follow him and close the door behind me.

"What's wrong Leo?" His back is facing me but I can tell he's really tense. "If you're worried about me going to the surface-"

"That's not it!" he turns and yells out. I stumble back a little at his sudden explosion but regain my composure.

"Okay then what's wrong?" He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"It's been a while since I told you how I felt." And here it comes. "I just want to know if you've thought about it." I let his question sink in for a moment before answering.

"I just need more time, Leo. There are things about you that I like and things about Donnie that I like too. It's complicated right now." I say looking at my feet.

"But you still like Donnie more, don't you?" I continue to look at my feet.

"Why did I bother? I should have never told you."

"No!" I scream finally looking up at him. I clear my throat and calmly speak again. "I'm glad you told me. There isn't a day that hasn't gone by that I was glad you told me. I know you care a lot about me, it's just, I'm still sorting out my feelings. Things like this take time, Leo."

"How much longer, May?! I'm going crazy over here. And then I see you taking care of Donnie like he's a lost child. It bothers me."

"I'm not going to stop doing something for Donnie because you can't handle it."

"Donnie is still obsessed with April!" he screams.

"You don't think I don't know that?! You don't think how much it hurts me?" I say starting to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"May… I… I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I'm fine, Leonardo." I angrily wipe the tears streaming down my face. "I'm fine." I suddenly feel his arms wrap around my small frame and he pulls me close to him.

"I just can't stand seeing you this way. Please, May, I know I can make you happy."

"Is this what you really want?" he pulls back to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this what you really want? Do you want someone like me who could pine for your brother all her life? That's not fair to you, Leo. You deserve so much better than a girl who can only give you half of herself."

"That's not fair. What about Donnie? What if he does decide he wants to be with you because he can't have April?"

"Then I don't want him." This makes him release his hold on me. "I want all of Donnie or not at all. I don't want to be second best."

"I wouldn't make you second best. You'd be my one and only, May."

"But you wouldn't be mine." I whisper.

"I can change that. I know I can." He steps closer to me and lifts my head by my chin so our eyes lock. His deep, blue eyes pull on my heart. "May. I love you." Before he can do anything else I close my eyes and turn my head away.

"I know you mean that, but I'm still sorting out how I feel. I don't want to put you in second place, Leo. If I want you, I want you to have all of me. So, until I figure out what's going on with me and Donnie, I can't return your feelings."

He takes a step back. "I understand." he says as he leaves the dojo. I fall to my knees and cry. The only time I cried like this was when I lost my parents. A part of me feels like I just lost Leo and my heart is breaking again. I know I just broke his heart, but this isn't easy for me either. It's not like I hadn't thought about being with Leo. It seemed nice but there was always a little part of me that felt like I couldn't be with him because I have these strong feelings for Donnie.

I feel like I've been on the floor, on my knees, for hours. I wipe away the rest of my tears and head into the bathroom to wash my face. Before I get there, Mikey calls out to me. "May." I stop and turn to look at him and paint a smile on my face.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright with you and Leo?"

"Everything is fine, don't worry." And I quickly walk to the bathroom. I'm sure they all must have seen Leo storm through here. Can't say I blame him though. I turn on the water and rub my face. As I'm wipe the water away with a towel I see Donnie through the mirror standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little fight with Leo. Nothing major." I lie.

"You were crying, it had to have been major."

"Must be my time of the month? It's not a big deal. I just got emotional that's all." I try playing it off some more but Donnie won't let it go.

"May, everyone in the lair is concerned. Leo just stormed through the living room looking like he just lost a battle against Shredder. Mikey is even picking up on something not being right. And you know Mikey."

"I promise everything's fine." I lie again.

"You're a horrible liar." He says to me and leans against the door frame crossing his arms. "I thought you could talk to me about everything."

"I can. I mean, I could."

"Is it about that guy you like?" he says smirking.

"What? No. No. Psh. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Donnie looks at me with a look that screamed "Yeah, that was supper convincing. Mind telling me the truth?" So, I sigh and grab him by the hand.

"C'mon, I'll tell you in the lab." We walk in and I throw Donnie into the room. I peak outside to make sure no one is listening then close the door. I grab some towels and plug up the underside of the door. The scan the room to make sure there aren't any holes were someone could listen in. Clear.

"Mind telling me what all the secrecy is about?" Donnie asks crossing his arm and tapping his foot. I let out a sigh then stand in front of Donnie.

"Leo told me something a few weeks ago."

"And that would be…." He edges me on.

"That he was in… love… with… me?"

"I KNEW IT!" he screeches. I run up to cover his mouth.

"Shhh! Not so loud do you want everyone to hear you?!" he gives me a muffled sorry and I put my hand down.

"What did you say?" he takes a seat in his chair and I pull up the stool I usually use.

"Nothing at first, he told me to think about it, and I have been but,"

"But…" he leans forward in his seat.

"I have feelings for someone else, you know."

"Oh, that's right, our mystery guy." I roll my eyes at his complete and total denseness.

"Yeah, Mystery Guy. Anyway, he just asked me again if I had thought about it and I told him I have but, that I didn't want to just say yes to him because I might never get to be with Mystery Guy."

"Why wouldn't you be with Mystery Guy?"

"Because Mystery Guy likes someone else."

"Wow. Talk about a love triangle."

"It's more like a hexagon." I say

"What do you mean?"

"It's like this." I grab a piece of paper and a pencil and start drawing little pictures of me, Leo, a question mark, and a figure head of a girl and another boy. "You see, Leo likes me, I like Mystery Guy who is the question mark, Mystery Guy likes another girl but the other girl likes a different guy and this other guy here actually likes her back. They could end up as a couple but both are too afraid to tell the other how they feel." I finish with my visual and let Donnie look it over.

"This looks oddly familiar." He's a genius, of course he's going to figure it out. I wait for him to say something but he just stares at the paper. "I got it!" he says at last and my whole body tenses up. "It's a classic soap opera cliché!" I nearly fall out of my chair. He really is dense! I shake my head and look at him in the eye.

"No, this is just high school." I take the paper from him and start to tear it up.

"Hey, I could have used that." He whines.

"I don't want to be reminded of my love life, thank you very much." I throw the pieces away in the trash can that has a bunch of crumbled up paper over flowing out of the can. "When was the last time you emptied your trash?" I pick up one of the papers and realize its sketch paper. When I unfold it, I find April's face staring back at me. Why am I surprised? I look over at Donnie who is beet red. "Are these all of April?" I ask looking at the over flowing trash can.

"Maybe." He says scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. I crumble the drawing back up and remove the towels from the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"It's dark out, you really shouldn't go alone."

"Fine then, I'll grab Raph." I say shutting the door. I wanted to slam it but I thought better of it. "Raph!" I call out as I'm heading towards the exit.

"Yup!" he says playing a video game with Mikey.

"Mind joining me on the surface? I just really need some fresh air."

"Late night?" he smirks.

"Don't start with me, Raphael. I'm in no mood." He puts the controller down and hops over the couch. "C'mon, let's go talk." We get to the surface and I stretch out my limbs

"AH! Smell that city air." I say to him.

"So, what happened?" We make our way up to a roof top and I give full disclosure to Raph about what happened between me and Leo then me and Donnie. Of course, he starts to laugh. "Sounds like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place." I slap his arm.

"It's not funny."

"It's hilarious. It's like you're stuck in some bad soap opera."

"I just don't know what to do. I broke your brother's heart tonight. And then Donnie, without even realizing it, broke a little of mine too."

"Maybe you shouldn't focus too much on the guys right now."

"Huh?"

"We've got company." He grabs me and we hide behind a billboard on the roof top. "We've got to back. There are too many for us to fight."

"We'll never get back with this many around."

"Dammit." He looks around and points across the roof. "Over there the air vent. Your small enough, climb down and unlock one of the windows from the alley way. I'll crawl in through there. Go." I quickly run across the building and slide down the shoot. I punch out one of the vents falling to the floor like the skilled ninja I've become and rush over to the side of the building. Quickly finding the biggest window I pop the lock and open it up. Raph is sitting by another window and I wave him over. He jumps in and I quietly shut the window and put the lock back in place. We hide behind a counter with Raph keeping an eye out. After about 30 minutes or so he whispers to me, "Coast is clear." We get up off the floor and dust ourselves off. "You look like a real dust bunny." Raph laughs.

"Shut up. It's not my fault that no one is around to clean." I take a look at our surroundings and it seems we ended up in a convenience store. I start going down the small isles pick up supplies that we might need.

"Hey, May, look." I peak my head out from the isle to find Raph in a purple mask now. "I'm Donatello, I love science and math and being a dork." He grabs a mop, one with the really long yarn attached to the end. "Oh, April! I love you so much. Mwah, mwah, mwah." He fakes making out with the mop and I'm almost on the floor dying.

"Stop! Stop! I can't take much more! You're acting too much like Mikey!"

"Hey, I have my funny moments too." He says taking off the purple mask and putting back on his red one.

"Thanks, Raph, I know you were just trying to cheer me up."

"Like I said, you're like a sister to me now." I smile up at him and he just rolls his eyes. We return to the lair with supplies in hand.

"We're back." I call out. Mikey jumps up from the couch.

"We were worried, you were gone so long. Oooo snacks!"

"Sorry," says Raph "We had a run in with the Kraang." All heads snap up. "Relax we didn't fight. We took shelter in a convenience store. Where I got all these goodies." I say holding up the treats and supplies.

"Awesome!" says Mikey grabbing a hand full of candy I picked out and rushing to the kitchen.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Leo says as he walks up to me taking some of the goodies from me. "I'll just put the rest of these in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks." I say not looking at him.

"May!" I hear Donnie call.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Are you okay? Nothings broken, right?" he looks me over.

"I'm fine, Donnie, will you stop worrying."

"I'm sorry; you were just gone for so long."

"It was only an hour tops."

"Still." I look up at Donnie and his purple mask and bite down on my lip to keep from laughing. Raph looks over at me at the same time I look at him and we can't contain it anymore. We both burst at the seam, just cracking up and dying. Everyone is looking at us with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" asks Mikey.

"Nothing, nothing." I say waving it off.

"Just a joke I remembered." And Raph starts another fit of laughter, which in turn gets me going again.

"I think it's time for bed." Master Splinter says coming into the living room with a confused expression as well.

"Hai, Sensei." Everyone says in unison and we all start walking off to our rooms.

"Thanks again, Raph, I had fun."

"Anytime." He says patting me on the back.

"Since when did you get to be a big softy?" ask Mikey.

"Never. So, such your mouth." He growls at him.

I just giggle and say good night to the boys. I slam my body onto my bed and look up at the ceiling. Maybe what Raph said was right. Maybe I should stop thinking about the boys for a while. Let things be, you know. Yeah, if only it was that simple.

I curl myself into a ball under the covers and think about Friday night. Just two more nights then we can go and help everyone in the city. I can't wait. I close my eyes and lose myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next two days fly by, with Raph and Mikey training me and preparing me to fight more than one opponent at a time, I've become stronger and more skilled. I seriously can't wait to kick some major butt when I get up to the surface. April stopped by yesterday and Donnie invited her to come with us. We could always use the extra help. She's going to be tailing me and Leo in case something happens. Donnie seems a little at ease with the plan now that April is joining us.

Today is all about concentration. Tonight, is the night and we need to be at our best. Everyone is still sleeping even though I'm normally up and getting breakfast for everyone, I should be sleeping too, but I can't. I'm too nervous. The last time I faced the Kraang, well, I didn't. I found my parents mutated bodies in the cell. How did I know it was my parents? They still had a few human characteristics but it was morphed with the mutated part. My mother's left side was still human, her eye was cold and glassed over. We got there just as she was evaporating. I assumed that the mutant that was lying on the floor was my father. It had a knife in its chest. Donnie looked over the mutant and informed me that it was self-inflicted. My father took his own life. Donnie said the body was still warm and there could be time to save him but before we even got to the lair the body evaporated. When that happened, a wallet fell out and we had confirmation that the mutant was my father. I cried into Donnie's chest as he held me close.

I shake myself from the memory. I don't want to think about my parents right now. I need to focus. I sit up in my bed and cross my legs. I close my eyes and start to meditate but I can't concentrate. My mother's eye keeps popping into my mind every time I close my eyes.

Knowing now I'm not going to get anymore sleep I get up and head to the kitchen for some water. Its pitch black in the hall way and the only light is emanating from the living room. I grab a blanket from the couch and wrap it around my shoulders. I pad into the kitchen and get myself a glass. It's so quiet, it's almost eerie.

When I finish with my glass I move to the living room, curling into a ball on the couch. I try to focus on anything but my parents' death when I hear some noises coming from Donnie's lab. I turn and see flashes of light coming from underneath the door. I pad over with the blanket still wrapped around me to see what's going on. I open the door to find Donnie with his goggles on typing away at his computer. There are papers surrounding his work desk and he seems completely unaware that I've entered the room. I go to clear my throat when he spins around in his chair. He lets out a tiny gasp and jumps in his chair causing me to jump as well.

"You scared me!" he says moving his goggles.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, then I saw the lights from the lab, and…yeah."

"It's fine." He chuckles. "Want to see?" I nod enthused and peak over his shoulder. On the screen is what looks like a shuriken, but then a human figure is standing by it so it must be a LARGE shuriken. I look over at Donnie a little confused.

"It's a Fuma Shuriken. It has the same purposes but it's much bigger. It's able to eliminate many enemies and it's great for a shield too."

"It looks heavy." I say

"It's actually really light. I think you'll like it."

"Me?"

"Yup, that's the weapon I'm designing for you."

"That looks intense. Awesome, but intense." I say looking at the screen again. Donnie stands up and walks over to the corner of the lab where it looks like a blade made out of wood sits. "Here." He says picking it up. He brings it over to me and the bald begins to unfold into four blades all held in place by two rings one placed on the bottom and one placed on the top. "It's foldable for easy carry. This one is a little heavy then what the finished product will be but I though you could use it to train."

"When should the finished one be done?"

"In about an hour, I'm welding it tonight. The light you saw must have been me sharpening the blades." He points to another table with four sharp blades lay out and two rings as well. I hold up the wooden one and it's heavy. "C'mon. We'll go to the dojo to test it out."

"Okay." I gladly follow him excited about my new weapon. Once at the dojo, Donnie set up a couple of dummies that I can use for target practice.

"So what were you going to do for tomorrow when I woke up and had to go to the surface?" I ask curious.

"I figured I would wake you up with the finished product was done. But since you're up now, we can just test your skills with this one." He holds up the wooden one that's been folded now. He stands behind me and placed the wooden Fuma Shuriken in my right hand. "Ok grip the master blade here." He says moving my hand so my fingers lock onto the rings and my thumb is pointing up. "The master blade needs to face you when you do this." He says demonstrating out it should feel. "Now, I've installed a locking mechanism in this one and the finished product so you don't get confused. Now, release the lock by squeezing your hand." I do and a blade falls

"Good," he lifts the blade back up and it locks into place. "Now, again." I do this a few more times before Donnie lifts the blade out of my hand and walks in front of me but facing to the right. "I'm going to show you how to spin this so that you can see for yourself okay?" I nod. I watch him release a few times and bring the blades together again. He does this about two more times before bringing the blades together and quickly forces them to release and brings all the blades out.

"Awesome!" I say

He smiles. "Now you try. Get a feel for it first then go really hard to bring them all out."

"Got it." I grab the Shuriken from him and hold it just like he told me. Releasing it and then watching them fall. I get a good grip on it then bring the blades together. After about two times I bring the blades together again and then quickly, just like Donnie, I force them apart. The blades form the Shuriken and lock into place.

"Sweet!" I say when I get it done.

"Great!" he comes behind me again. "Now, aim for your target and throw just like you would say a boomerang. Bring it behind you then release you want to spin while doing this too." He moves my body using his arm around me waist to turn it and then moving my arm as well. I twist my waist while bring my arm back around then he moves my arm to cross in front of me while moving my waist back. "Get it?"

"Yeah." he steps out from behind me and I do the movement like he showed. I let the Shuriken fly and watch it spin and hit one of the dummies right in the groin. The blade is made of wood so it doesn't stick but it does make an impact as the dummy falls to the ground. 

"Excellent job. Try aiming a little higher though." He retrieves the Shuriken and I do the move again only aiming high. It hits the dummy in the neck before falling to the ground. "Keep it up. I'm just going to finished up in the lab really quick and be right back." He says before walking out.

"Alright." I grab the Shuriken again and continue to use it. Soon I'm comfortable with it, including the weight. Before I know it Donnie is back with the finished product.

"Looks like you've done pretty well. Let's test this bad boy out though." He hands me the metal Shuriken. It's much lighter than I thought it would be.

"Wow." I release the blades like Donnie taught me and I'm prepared to throw it. Donnie quickly steps out of the way and I release the Shuriken it's much faster than the other and more effective. It cuts the heads off the few dummies in lined up. It makes a loud thud into the back wall. "Sorry." I say turning to Donnie.

"That was awesome! I knew you would be good with it but I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly!" he's really excited about it. I smile and blush at his praising words.

"Thanks." I go to retrieve my weapon. I fold it back up and look at Donnie. A sneaky smile is on his face. "What are you thinking about?" I ask confused. He reaches for his Bo-staff and I know he wants to duel. I unfold my Shuriken. He gets down into a fighting stance with the end of the staff facing me. I hold my Shuriken out in front of me. He charges first and I block with my Shuriken. He staff gets stuck in the ring of my Shuriken and I quickly maneuver his staff out of his hands. I spin the Shuriken around in the air and grab his staff tossing it to the side. I fold up my Shuriken and using it as I blade I charge. He leaps up over me and grabs his staff. I quickly spin around and attempt to strike but he blocks with his staff. He tries to use it to get my ankles but I leap over it. I strike again but he spins and blocks with his shell, forcing me to stumble back. I release the Shuriken and toss it. He dodges and the Shuriken hits the wall again. I'm left without a weapon. Donnie quickly charges with his staff and I'm dodging left and right, up and down. He's pushing back into a corner when I trip. "Shit." I cry out and land flat on my bum. I look up just in time to see Donnie's Bo-staff right in my face.

"Looks like I won this round." He smirks. I push the staff out of my face and he helps me up. He spins the Bo-staff in one hand and lands it proudly down on the matt. I roll my eyes at him but he just laughs. "You did really well. And here," he shows me this strange belt looking thing. "It's a holder for the Shuriken." He ties it around my waist. The blades only come to the top of my knees so it's perfect. I go to retrieve my weapon and place it in its holster.

"This is awesome, Donnie! Thank you." He blushes a bit and rubs the back of his neck.

"It was nothing."

"Do I get a cool mask like you guys too?!" I ask getting all into the ninja thing.

"That you'll have to make yourself." He says with a smirk.

"What color should I pick?" I start to get excited about it.

"April's already got yellow, so that's out, sorry."

"April's got a mask?" I say confused.

"She does come on missions with us every now and then. You should ask her to help you pick out your outfit when she gets here. She's good with that."

"Oh, okay." I say feeling a little depressed. I forgot that April was coming with us. I shake my head and push all thoughts of my feelings for Donnie aside. Just as we leave the dojo. Donnie's brothers wake up and say good morning to us.

"May! What's that attached to you hip?" Mikey asks eye my weapon.

"A Fuma Shuriken! Donnie made it." I say smiling at him.

"Sounds awesome." We all turn to the entrance to see April in full gear ready to go.

"April!" Mikey calls going to give the girl a hug. I look up at Donnie waiting for him to run to her to but he just stares at her. Not in his usually "April is a goddess stare." Just staring at her.

"Donnie?" I whisper. He looks down at me and smiles sweetly. Butterflies start to dance in my stomach and I quickly look away. "I'm going to talk to Apirl." I say without looking up.

"Hey, girl, love the weapon. Check this out." She pulls out a katana. "Donnie made this too. Isn't sick?" I got to admit it, it really is. The blade is sharpened to perfection and it looks light. "It does. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She says putting her katana away.

"I need help with well… gear." I say pointing to her outfit.

She just smiles at me. "I thought you would. Here." She pulls out another outfit from her backpack. "I made this for you."

"For me?" I say taking the clothes.

"Go try them on, tell me how they feel." I look down at the clothes she gave me. I have no idea how to put on ninja wear. "Do you need help?"

I look up at her from the clothes. "Please?" I say sweetly. She laughs and we walk to my room together and close the door. "Okay so you'll put this on first." It looks like a net made into a long sleeve shirt. I put it on thinking my fat is going to poke out from the netting but it fits perfectly. "Good, looks like it fits great! Now, put this on." She hands me a black t-shirt. It reaches my hips. "Great. Now the pants." They seem like black leggings. "And last but not least the skirt."

"Skirt?" I ask shocked.

"Relax, those are leggings. They won't see anything. The skirt does ride high but it's the best way to move without feeling like you're running around in well, leggings."

"Alright, I'm trusting you April." I tie the material around my waist. The skirt holds down my shirt and does make me feel better about running around in leggings, there's just one thing with it.

"Uh, why is it pink?"

"So it will match you're mask?"

"Excuse me?" Pink was nowhere near my radar of colors to pick from.

"C'mon we can be just like the Power Rangers!" she says all excited.

"There was no orange or purple ranger." I say in defense.

"Whatever just put the mask on."

"Beggars can't be choosers I guess." I take the mask from her and tie it around my hair. When I finish, I bring my one bang out and let it fall over the mask.

"You look awesome!" she says.

"I hope you're right about this." I take a deep breath and start to head out.

"You need boots." She said holding up a pair of black boots. I look at them. Those aren't my boots. Wait.

"Did you get me new boots?" I ask grasping them.

"Yeah. You'll need everyday ones along with these. These will be your mission only boots."

"April, this is too much." I look at the boots in my hands; I can tell they weren't cheap.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon try them on and let's go show the boys."

"Alright." She exits first while I'm putting my boots on. When I exit my room the guys are all sharping their weapons. April clears her throat and all eyes snap up.

"What do you think?" she says pointing me out. I step up a little, embarrassed to what they might say. I'm looking at the ground. I tentatively look up to see Mikey smiling, Raph trying not to laugh and Donnie and Leo looking shocked.

"You're wearing PINK!" Mikey shouts still smiling. That releases Raph into a fit of laughter. And I just glare at him.

"April picked the color." I say turning red. I hear a loud smack and look up. Leo must have smack Raph across the head because he's glaring at his brother while Raph is rubbing his injury.

"Be nice dude." He turns to me. "You look like you're ready." He says eyeing me up and down.

"You're missing something." April says to me. She brings me my weapon and I tie it around my waist.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Leo calls out. Everyone nods as he looks around the room. "Move out." Leo stops in front of April. "Grab hold." He says.

"Thanks." She climbs on his back. I turn around to find Donnie's back in front of me.

"You too." He says. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I climb onto his shell. He takes off after his brothers.

When we reach the surface we quickly jump from roof top to roof top trying to locate the Kraang to get they're attention. Well, so I can get their attention. Riding with Donnie is making me nervous. My stomach is flopping around and I'm really worried about how this might turn out.

"Uh, Donnie?" I say as he leaps another roof top.

"Yeah?"

I get silent not really knowing what to say. Now is so not the time to confess how I feel about him, but… before I can get a word out Leo gives up the signal to stop. We all stop behind a billboard and wait for his signal again. He turns and faces up.

"Alright. Kraang are everywhere here. We have to make this look real. Ready?" he looks at everyone and we all nod. He nods back and jumps down from the roof top with April. Raph and Mikey follow. Donnie hesitates a minute.

"Donnie?" I ask curious to his sudden stop. I feel him take a deep breath then jumps down with me. I hope off him quickly and the Kraang have spotted us.

Before long everyone is surrounded. April and Leo have their own as do Mikey and Raph. Donnie and I take on a few, before getting surround ourselves. Donnie strikes at them with his Bo-staff and I take a couple down with my Shuriken still folded. Suddenly I feel something grab a hold of my arm. I try to fight it off but another one takes my other arm causing me to drop my weapon. I call out for Donnie but he's surrounded. "Shit." I say I kick and pull with all my might but it's no use. I'm being carried away. I call out for Leo and April and they look up. Leo calls out for me but I'm being carried away too quickly. Donnie, Leo and April quickly jump from roof to roof, while Mikey and Raph continue to fight. My breathing is too quick; I'm going to pass out if I don't calm down. I try to get my breathing under control but I can't with these things holding on to me. I still see Leo, Donnie and April following me and I feel a little better. Thankfully they were able to keep up.

I reach this warehouse and am dropped off at the front entrance only to be taken by more Kraang. I try to keep resisting only keeping up the impression that I don't want them to take me. I mean I really don't want them to but if I just lay there I'm sure they'll think something is up. I'm tossed into a cell and told to wait here like I have a choice. I didn't see any of the mutated people around here though. I really hope Donnie can find some. Just as the Kraang leave April comes from out of now where. "Where did you come from?" I ask looking awestruck.

"Shh." She pulls out a Swiss army knife and picks the lock to the cell. "C'mon, Leo's not far."

"Did Donnie get what he needed?"

"I hope so. They are in another warehouse just next door."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" We meet up with Leo who is hiding behind some shipping crates not far from the make shift cells.

"May!" Leo says upon seeing me.

"I'm fine." I say looking up at him.

"You actually scared me." He says

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know, but when you called out to me, I…"

"Get down!" April says quietly. Leo covers me as April moves closer into the darkness behind the crates.

"Getting out of here might be harder than we though." Leo says. I look behind Leo to see a figure approaching up.

"Leo!" I call out loud enough so he'll here but quiet enough to only get his attention. He quickly pulls out his ninjato and pins down the figure. April and I quickly go over to him and it's only Donatello. "You scared the shell off me." He says.

"Sorry." Leo says helping him up.

"Did you get what you needed?" I ask.

"Yup." He holds up a bag of pink mush and then ties it back to his belt.

"How did you get back here?" April asks.

"It's wasn't easy. Kraang are all over the place." He answers. Leo peaks out from behind the crates. "They only exit is those doors." We all look up to see, and there are two large doors that are made as the entrance of the warehouse. "We can't fight our way out. That's too risky."

"What about a little distraction?" April says holding up a blue ball.

"Where did you get that?" Leo asks

"I swiped it a few from your stash before Mikey had a chance you use them all."

"April! You're brilliant." Donnie says.

April just giggles. I want to roll my eyes but I hold back. April jumps up from our hiding spot and the Kraang don't even notice at first until she throws the smoke ball down and the place is covered in smoke. I'm coughing so bad I can't even open my eyes. Someone grabs a hold of me and carries me and we race out of there.

Once a good distance away we hid behind a building down an alley and I continue to cough my lungs out. April is patting my back cooing to me, telling me to breath. And someone is still holding me. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

"You okay now?" Donnie asks setting me down.

"Yeah," I rasp out.

"I'm so sorry, May." April says concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just wasn't ready. Mikey hasn't had any in weeks, so I have had time to get used to it."

"Looks like we weren't followed either." Leo says. He's looking around the corner of the building then looks back at us. "C'mon, we need to move. We got to get to Raph and Mikey."

"Can't we just call them?" I ask.

"I tried but they aren't answering." We all stare at each other then start to run down the alley. "There!" Leo calls out. And right in front of us is a manhole cover. Donnie and Leo work together to move it and April jumps down first. I follow suite and she catches me by my arms. Donnie slides down and splashes me and April. We just glare at him.

"Sorry." He says making a face.

Leo quickly places the manhole cover and squats in front of me. "We need to move fast, get on." I grab his shell and we move really quickly. April is riding with Donnie and before we know it we are back at the lair. Leo sets me down and I check the lair to see if the guys are back. Not in their rooms. Not in the dojo.

"They're not here." I say, but everyone is gone. "Guys?" I say looking at the entrance. I hear noises coming down from the sewer. I run down to find Donnie, Leo and April helping Raph and Mikey down.

"Look what I got!" Mikey cries out. In his hand is a large karaoke machine. I want to fall over. I was so scared. I throw my arms around Mikey.

"You idiot!" I scream. "I was so scared!" I move over to give Raph a hug too. "You guys scared me to death. I thought- I thought" I can't even finish before tears start to form. Raph wraps me in his big arms.

"It's alright. We're alright. We wanted to surprise you when you got back."

I wipe away my tears and look at Raph. "I'm sorry. I'm just stupid right now."

"No, no, no." Donnie says. "You've been through a lot today."

"So?" Raph asks.

"Success!" Donnie shouts.

"Alright! KARAOKE NIGHT!" Mikey hollers dancing with the machine down the tunnel. Everyone laughs and follows the orange masked turtle to the lair. April and I both agree we need a shower and I offer for her to go first. When she comes out in her normal clothes I take my turn. I take off my pink mask and ninja outfit and remind myself to take these to some laundromat when I have the chance. I get into the shower and replay the mission in my head. I'm so happy that Donnie could get a sample. I hope he can find a cure soon.

My thoughts are cut off when I hear Maroon 5 playing. Then someone, who is most certainly not Adam Levine, starts to sing. I quickly finish up my shower and change into my boy PJ pants and a dark grey t-shirt.

I come out into the living room seeing Mikey, on his knees, singing Maps by Maroon 5. April is cheering him on and loving it dancing in her seat. Raph is taping his finger to the beat but pretending not to be interested in it. I roll my eyes at the ham and go to take a seat next to April.

"Where are Leo and Donnie?" I ask.

"Leo is in the dojo, meditating as always, and Donnie is in his lab. He really wants to find a cure."

"Oh."

Once the song ends, Mikey starts up the next one. We continue to enjoy Mikey's antics for a while longer before Raph gets irritated. "C'mon Mikey, let one of the girls sing. I'm tired of hearing your voice cracking." Mikey sticks his tongue out at his brother then looks to me and April.

"Oh, no." April says. "I don't sing."

"You can count me out too. I don't think I can perform except in front of the shower head." I say.

"C'mon girls! Live a little!" Mikey says pointing the mic at us. We both look at one another then back at the mic.

"Fine." April says taking the mic. "But make it a good song Mikey!"

"I'm on it." He flips through the book that came with it and picks a song out. Suddenly a beat comes on and the screen starts to show words. April starts sing Ariana Grande's Baby I. After the chorus kicks in she starts to get into it. And even Raph is starting to cheer her on. Her voice isn't bad, but it's no Ariana Grande either. I start to bob my head to the beat and dancing in my seat as well. Soon I'm cheering her on as well. Whooping and hollering. She's smiling and laughing enjoying the feel of the music and starts to really get into it by the bridge. She even goes up to Raph and starts to sing to him. Mikey and I are laughing knowing that she's just joking around. When the song ends, she bows to us as we applaud her brilliant performance.

"Thank you, thank you." She hands the mic to me. "Alright, May, your turn."

"What?" I say shocked.

"I did it, now you sing." She puts the mic in my hands and pushes me from the couch. "Mikey pick something slow."

"Way ahead of you." He inputs a code and a soft guitar comes from the speaker. Mikey brings me a stool to sit on and I wait for the words to appear on the screen.

"I hate you guys." I say to the crowd.

"We love you too!" Mikey and April say in unison. Raph just chuckles a bit. As the lyrics come up I know right away what the song is. Sam Smith is amazing. His song, I've Told You Now, has got to be my favorite. By the second verse I'm really getting into it. I'm closing my eyes and giving it everything I've got. When the song ends, I open my eyes to see, everyone, even Donnie and Leo staring at me.

"What? Was I that bad?" I ask getting down from the stool. April is the first to say something.

"Where in the world did that come from?" she says smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You're awesome, May!" Mikey says jumping from his seat too. "Do a duet with me!" I start laughing at him. "It's nothing guys."

"I was in near tears!" April says. I smile and blush a little.

"C'mon guys, you're embarrassing me." Donnie and Leo take a seat on the couch. "I want to hear you again." I hear Leo stay. I blush from his comment.

"Do a duet with me, May!" Mikey whines.

"Fine!" I laugh, "Pick a song, already." Mikey does a quick fist pump saying, "Sweet!" as he enters a code into the machine. The music starts to the song, Latch. Mikey sings the first part then we both sing the chorus. I sing the second verse and we both sing the chores again. We go back and forth on the final chorus. We both get really into the song. He wraps his arms around me as we sing saying he's "got me in his space." I laugh and enjoy myself. When the song ends, Mikey hands the mic off to Leo. Leo resists at first.

"No, Mikey, I'm not singing."

"C'mon, bro, it's a party! April and May sung!" April, Raph and Donnie start to cheer him on while I take my seat next to April avoiding Leo's eyes.

"One song." He says

Everyone cheers and Mikey fires up the machine again. It's a song by Maroon 5. The beat is strong and Leo starts. As soon as the first note hits I'm take back. I can't believe how good he is. Leo has some pipes. I close my eyes and listen to the lyrics. Unkiss me is a good song, and I can tell Leo is getting into it by his voice. I open my eyes to see Leo staring right at me. He starts to walk up to me and puts his hand out for me to take. I hesitate at first but he flexes it like "C'mon." I take it and he twirls me out into the middle of the living room then wraps his arm around my waist and we sway as he sings. He twirls me out and brings me back to him every now and then. I close my eyes and listen to him sing. I can't help but smile as he sings in my ear. When the song ends, he gives me a little peck on the cheek and Mikey lets out a "WHOOP!" I'm a little shocked but don't think too much of it until I see Donnie walk off to the lab and slam the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I hear Raph say. I look at April and she looks up at me from her seat.

"I didn't say anything." She says holding her hands up in surrender. I walk over to the lab door and tentatively open it. I find Donnie rummaging through his trash can.

"Uh…Donnie?" I ask closing the door behind me.

"Ah, ha!" he exclaims. He has a little bit of the diagram I showed him a while back. The rest of it is in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask a little confused.

"I figured it out." He says with a smile.

"Figured what out?" the butterflies in my stomach take full force.

"I figured out who Mystery Guy is." Now my stomach is doing flips.

"Donnie, I can explain." I start but he doesn't let me finish.

"I'm so stupid, how could I have not seen this before. With the diagram, and strange situation, everything makes perfect sense now."

"It does?"

"Of course, it does! See here," he puts the diagram I showed him back together with some tape the points to each person. "Leo, obviously now, likes you."

"Right." I say not really understanding where he's going with this.

"You like Mystery Guy."

"Right again."

"Mystery Guy likes another girl."

"Didn't we already go through this?"

"Let me finish. And the other girl likes someone else."

"Your point with this?"

"Based on this I figured it out!"

"Took you long enough." I mumble feeling a little irritated.

"This guy here has to be Casey."

"What makes you say that?" I question

"Because you would have denied it all the way if I got it wrong."

"Huh?"

"Because you didn't give me a straight 'No.' I know I got it right."

"Donnie…"

"Just hear me out." I throw my hands in the air waiting for this to be over with. I throw myself into Donnie's little office chair and wait. "So, if this is Casey, then this must be…" he stops mid-sentence and looks over at me. I'm beet red at this point. He's figure it out. What do I do now? Everything inside of me is telling me to run so… I do.

"Well, know you now." I say walking over to the door. "Bye." And I try to make my escape, but Donnie grabs me by the arm.

"This can't be right." He says looking at me and looking at the diagram.

"Well, finish it then." I say. I'm scared. I don't want him to know but, it might be too late.

"It's me." He swallows. "I'm Mystery Guy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I can't feel my heart beating, but I'm still standing. I can see Donnie plain as day looking over the diagram again while still holding my arm. I can still hear Mikey and the others starting up the machine again. I can't move though. He found out. He found out in the worst way possible. He found out through a stupid, little diagram I drew. This is embarrassing. I can feel my heart starting up again only it's gone into triple time and I can feel the heat from my face. I look down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Donnie. I try to move my arm away and he gives still shell shocked (No pun intended) from finding out. I want him to speak. I want him to say something, anything. Even if it's "I need to be alone" or "huh" something anything at this point. My mouth won't move to form the words I so desperately want to say though. I'm too embarrassed. What do you say at I time like this?

I finally look up at Donnie and he's still staring at that paper. I take the deepest breath I can with my heart beating 20 miles a minute and let it out slowly.

"Donnie?" My voice is just above a whisper, but it gets his attention and he turns to look at me.

"I can't believe it." He says. Ouch. That hurt. I wasn't expecting that one. He must have noticed that I winced a little at his comment and quickly recovers. "No, not that, I mean, I honestly never would have guessed. Well, I mean I did guess, because of the diagram and stuff. But I mean." I can't help it. I giggle at him stumbling over his words. He's such a dork but he's just so damn cute. He blushes bright red.

"Look, um," he starts but I don't let him finish.

"Look, Donnie, I," I let out a sigh, "I don't want this," I indicate between me and him "to affect you like it did when Leo told me how he felt. So, take from it what you will but you don't have to say anything more. I get it. I mean you've been in love with April for, gee, I don't even know how long. I understand if you need time to either sort out your feelings or pretend this didn't happen, whatever, just let me know what you decide okay?" I smile up at him and walk out of the lab, closing the door behind me. I want to cry but I pick my head up instead and smile brightly at everyone in the living room.

Leo is the first to come up to me and ask me what happened. I told him everything. There would be no point in holding back. He took me into the kitchen and sat me down on one of the chairs. He takes the chair next to me.

"So, he knows?" he asks stroking my hand.

"Yeah." I say with a small smile.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. I told him that he can either forget this ever happened or he can let me know how he feels. I didn't really give him time to respond." I look down at our joint hands. "Thanks for being so cool about this Leo. I know this must be hard on you."

"I just want you happy." He says kissing my hand. I give him a small smile and start to get up.

"It's been a long night, I really just want to go to sleep." I yawn.

"That's cool; I'll let the others know."

"Thanks, Leo." and I give him a quick peck on the cheek, before walking to my room to fall asleep for the night.

After that night, I didn't seem much of Donnie. He would rarely ever come out of the lab. I kept myself busy with training and going to the surface with the guys on patrols. This went on for about a week before I finally gathered the courage one night to knock on his lab door.

"Deep breath." I say to myself. I knock tentatively at the door. "Donnie?" I say through the door. When no one responds, I open it only slightly to peek inside. When I don't see anyone, I open it more and enter the room. His notes are scattered all over the table and his test tubes are out. "Donnie?" I ask again looking around. The lab isn't that big. "Maybe he went to the bathroom?" I say scratching my head. I'm about to leave when I hear papers getting shuffled about. "Hello?" I ask looking back. It's just quiet. I look down at Donnie's desk and notice something green sitting on it. And it's moving! I take a closer look and it's a little turtle. I didn't know Donnie had a turtle. It's so tiny and adorable. I move to pick it up. "You're so cute." I say to the little turtle. "Where did you come from?" Of course, I know the turtle isn't going to talk back but c'mon we can't help it.

I look around the room to see if I can find a turtle cage, or bed, or something, but I don't see anything. I look back down at the turtle. "C'mon, little guy. I don't know where Donnie is but I'm going to take care of you for the night, okay?" I take the small turtle with me to my room. I put him or her, on my bed and start to change into my PJs for the night. As I crawl into my bed I put the turtle on my pillow and rub its little head. "Donnie won't be too mad, right?" I ask it. I stretch and yawn once more before stroking the turtle's head one last time and passing out.

I wake up the next morning thinking I'm going to see the little turtle on my pillow but it's gone. In a panic, I check the bed before throwing the covers off it. No turtle. I check under my bed. No turtle. I look to the door and realize it's been opened. I throw the door open and scan the hall way. I pad into the kitchen, still nothing. I'm starting to get worried, when I notice the turtle is slowly making its way back to the lab. I scoop it up and close the lab door behind me. "You scared me, little turtle." I say rubbing its head. I look around the lab but Donnie isn't there. I put him down on Donnie's desk and smile at it. "We made it before Donnie came back." I giggle and kiss the top of its head. "I'll leave you in here before Donnie comes back and catches me." I head towards the door and blow the little guy one last kiss before closing the door behind me.

I shower and change for the day and join the boys, who are just waking up, in the living room. Leo looks around the room. "Has anyone seen Donnie lately?" he asks. Just as everyone is shaking their heads the lab door opens with a large puff of smoke and Donnie scrambling out coughing.

"I'm okay." He says coughing. "I'm okay." Raph and Leo go over to him and Mikey brings him a chair. "I'm fine guys, really." He coughs again.

"You need to be more careful." Leo scolds.

"Sorry, I thought I mixed it right, but I guess I was wrong." As the smoke is clearing I realize he doesn't have his mask or goggles on. That's strange. Donnie knows better. He's always getting on me about the dangers in his lab. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Leo asks standing straighter. 

"Just supplies, a couple of items, I have them written down on a list on my desk." He points to his lab and Leo goes in.

"This?" I hear him say.

"Yeah. I wrote it down on yellow paper so it would be obvious." Leo comes back out to join his concerned brothers. "I'm so close, Leo. I just need a few more things."

"We got you, bro." Leo says.

"What's the plan, Fearless?" Raph says looking excited.

"It's not that much stuff. We can split into teams of two. Donnie, you stay here and rest. Mikey, you and May can go and grab this half." He rips the supply list horizontal like. "Raph, you and I will get this half, sound good?"

"Alright, May, let's do this!" Mikey says grabbing my arm.

"Alright, alright. Let me go change." I laugh at him. As I'm changing I reach for my weapon. Remembering how Donnie trained me with it was something I know I would treasure always. I rubbed the casing affectionately before tying it around my waist. I join the others just as they are gathering at the entrance.

"We'll be back, Donnie." Leo shouts and we take off down the tunnel.

Donnie's POV

That was a close one. I lean my head back in the chair I just close my eyes for minute. I'm so close to a new formula, last night was proof to that. Thank goodness, I made that mutagen as well, or I would have been stuck in that form. I let out a sigh a relief.

I can't believe she took me back to her room. I watched her change! Well, I didn't watch her change, I mean I could have watch her change but I didn't! Man, things just got more complicated. I think back to the night she told me. Well, not told me just me finding out I guess. Stupid me! Why? Why did I get so mad with Leo and May dancing? Why did I want to know so badly just who she likes? My curiosity or is it something deeper? This question has been bothering me for almost a week now and I'm no closer to the answer.

I rub my face with my hand and get up from the seat, returning to the lab. I look over my notes again and then at my test tubes. I'm looking for a specific note when that stupid diagram rears its ugly head. The nights I've just wanted to crumble up this thing and throw it away. No wonder May had torn it up and threw it away. It's just a horrible, consent, reminder of my pathetic love life.

Finding out that April was in love with Casey was a huge shock. I wanted to ask May about it but I didn't want to be insensitive to her situation either. I mean I just found out she liked me. How rude would it to ask about another girl? It would have pushed her away more. Maybe the answer lies in that. How I wanted to ask about April and not about her. I shake my head of these thoughts. No, that can't be it.

I throw my head in my hands and try not to beat up my poor desk. This is ridiculous. I may be a genius but when I comes to matters of the heart, I'm completely helpless.

May's POV

"Mikey! Quit messing around." I say for the hundredth time as we are going through the selves of some lab like shop. They have test tubes and beakers everywhere, all different shapes and sizes. Mikey keeps playing with them.

"Lighten up, May." He says taking another test tube.

"Look, we just need a few more items then we can go home. I'd rather not run into the Kraang if that's alright with you."

"You've been so uptight lately, what's with you?"

"Nothing." I say looking at the sheet and then looking at the brand on the shelf again. Finally. I grab the item and put it in the bag Mikey brought.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice." I head to the window we snuck into and peer around the corners, all clear. I signal for Mikey to follow me out and we scale the wall of the building to make it to the roof. He gets up first and helps me the rest of the way.

"So, what's been eating you?"

"Mikey," I sigh, "it is complicated okay?"

"I know you and Leo are having a thing, but now Donnie's stuck in it to. I just want to make sure my brothers are okay."

I turn around to face him and put my hands on his shoulders. "I promise, I won't do anything that could jeopardize the bond between your brothers. Things are just strange right now. I'm sure before we know it, things will go right back to normal, or normal-er."

He smiles at me and gives me a hug. "I just don't like seeing you guys upset."

I smile and hug him back. "Me too, Mikey. Me too."

After our little talk, Mikey seems more like himself, and we quickly meet up with Leo and Raph and the meeting place just above the lair.

"Did you get everything?" Leo asks me. I point to the bag as my way of saying yes. "Good. Donnie said he was extremely close with figuring this out. Let's just make sure that what we got will help." We all nod in agreement and Leo leads us down the building. He scans the alley before giving us the signal to follow and down into the sewers we go.

As we enter the lair we all hear Donnie let out a frustrated cry. We all rush into his lab and find white boards filled with math equations on them and notes taped up to the walls. Mikey and Raph slowly make their way out of the lab but not before leaving the bags of goods behind. Leo goes over to Donnie who is lying on his desk with his arms cradling his head.

"Is everything okay?" Leo says looking around.

"NO!" Donnie throws his head up and stares at Leo. "I can't figure it out!" he cries as he paces the room.

"The formula?" Leo's voice gets a little higher with worry.

"What? No, I figured that out. I can' figure this out!" he holds up a piece of paper to Leo. He scans it and looks back at Donnie.

"What is this?"

"My life!" Donnie says dramatically. "I've run the numbers so many times but I can't figure it out. I'm losing my mind!" he grabs his head and lets out another frustrated groan. Leo and I look at one another than back at Donnie.

"I think you need a break." Leo says.

"No! No, no, no, no. I just need to focus on something else. Did you bring the items I asked for?" He looks up at us and we both point to the bags lying by the door. "Perfect." He goes over to it and starts to rummage through them.

"Alright, well, I'm just going to go." Leo says sneaking out. Donnie doesn't pay too much attention and make my way out of the lab too.

"What just happened?" I ask Leo after closing the door.

"I have no idea." He shrugs his shoulders.

We both look at the lab and just shake our heads. I go back to my room and start to change into my normal clothes again. I take my time with changing, spending about 20 minutes just to pick something to wear, which I don't normally do. Coming back out I find Mikey and Raph playing a video game and Leo isn't anywhere in site. I take a seat next to the two turtles and watch them play. Mikey is kicking Raph's butt in some martial arts game. Raph keeps trying to block his view but fails anyway.

"Damn!" Raph cries standing up.

"Ha!" Mikey exclaims. "I win again." He does a little victory dance and Raph grabs his head pushing him away. Mikey stumbles back but is laughing anyway. "I'm the man. I'm the man." He sings. I just roll my eyes at him.

Suddenly we all turn as we hear April crying out for help in the lab. She stumbles out of the door and looks to us. "Help!" she yells. Raph leaps over the couch and Mikey is quick to respond too. I run around and see if she's hurt. "It's not me. It's Donnie!" I run past her and make my way into the lab. I see someone, not Donnie, on the floor of the lab. It's a guy, a human guy! There's smoke everywhere it's hard to make out but I think he's breathing. His back is facing me and when I go over to get a closer look I can see that he's naked!

"MIKEY!" I cry out. "Hand me a towel!" Mikey comes over with one and I quickly place it over the man's shame. I look around the room again but I can't find Donnie. "April! Where is he?" I ask. She comes into the lab and looks down at the man.

"But he was- Oh, my, God!" she just stares down at the man.

"What?" I ask. Suddenly the man moans and starts to stir. He reaches for his head like it's aching and rubs his messy light brown hair around.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Donnie?!" I say shocked. His voice sounds just like him. When his eyes focus on us, I know right away. Those chocolate, red eyes staring back at me and the gap tooth grin only belong to one guy I know. "Donatello? Is that you?!"

"Yeah, don't shout." He says still holding his head.

"Raph, go find some pain meds or something." I watch him scurry away only to return a moment later with two pills and a glass of water.

"Here." He hands me the pills and I give them to Donnie.

"Take these." I tell him.

"Thanks." He takes the pills and sits up more making his stomach muscles tense. I try not to stare but can't help it. Donnie's ripped like a surfer. He hands me back the glass and tries to stand up.

"Whoa! Hold on there, pal. April, can you call Casey and have him bring down some clothes." She nods and quickly pulls out her phone.

"Casey, I need a favor… Can you bring some of your clothes down to the lair? … Please. … I'll explain when you get here. … Boxers too. …Well then,"

"Don't worry about boxers I think I have some I use for nightwear he can borrow. Mikey, can you go into my room and on the bottom drawer to my dresser should be some grey boxer shorts, can you grab those please?" Mikey just stares down at the now human Donnie. "Mikey!" I call out.

"Huh? Oh, right, boxers! I'm on it."

"And get Leo!" I call as he leaves the lab.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Donnie asks.

"This." Raph says giving him a hand mirror to look at.

Donnie jumps a little in surprise then smiles brightly. "It worked." He says touching his face.

"What worked?" I ask him.

"My formula to turn everyone back. It worked!"

"What?!" Raph and I cry.

"You tested it on yourself?!" I'm fuming. I don't even want to think about the disasters that could have happened.

"What else did you expect me to do?" he says putting the mirror down.

"Tested on something that was previously human?!" Raph says.

"That was stupidly dangerous, Donnie. What if it didn't work? What if you got mutated again? What if you turned into a turtle instead of a human? How would you change yourself back?"

"Well, something like that already happened. That's why I called April."

"You knew he was going to do this?" I accuse, spinning to April.

"I didn't know what he was doing, he just told me that if he changes to get you guys." April says holding her hands up in surrender

"I got Leo." Mikey says entering the lab. "Oh, and the shorts." He holds up my boxer shorts and I snag them from him and throw them in Donnie's face.

"Who is that?" Leo points to Donnie.

"Your idiotic brother." I say crossing my arms and facing the door as Donnie gets into the shorts.

"What?" Leo looks at Donnie.

"Are you done yet?" I ask. I notice April standing next me blushing. "You saw huh?" she nods her head. "I don't want to know." The door to the lab flies open and we both see Casey with a pair of jeans and a shirt in his arms.

"Oh, hi girls, brought the clothes." He gives a grin and I roll my eyes. I grab the clothes and march over to Donnie.

"Here." I say handing them to him. "What she sees in him I'll never know." I say watching April and Casey chat. I look over to Donnie who is putting on the jeans and quickly look away. When Donnie is dressed, we all lay it in to him, hard.

"Listen, guys, this is a good thing."

"How?!" we all say in unison.

"Now, we know it works."

"Well, let's change you back then." I say looking over his notes.

"Maybe I don't want to." We all turn our heads and look at him.

"You can't stay like this." Leo says.

"This is all I've ever wanted." Donnie's eyes are alight and filled with so much joy. I've never seen him like this before. "I've only ever wanted to be human and normal and go to school, be a normal teenager. Isn't that what we all want?" He looks at his brothers.

"Donnie! This isn't normal. This is going against nature! We are turtles." Raph says shaking him.

"We were turtles." He says pushing his brother away. "We got mutated and turned into some strange hybrids. With this," he holds up a large vile. "We can be normal. We can be teenagers." The brothers look at one another with concern.

"How do you know it will last?" I ask with my eyes to the floor.

"Well, I don't."

"That's not good Donnie." I say staring up at him.

"May, I thought -"

"No, I meant not good for the people, the ones who were mutated. If that formula doesn't fully reverse the process, they can never be normal again. And I'm sorry but neither will you." He's taken back slightly from my comment then looks at the formula.

"Well, we'll just need a few days to see if this keeps me like this." He says.

"How did you, you know." I can't think straight.

"I didn't consume it. I had to inject it, to make sure it hit the blood stream."

"I watched him. I came in just as he was putting the needle to his arm." April says from the lab entrance.

"Okay. So, we'll just wait about a day maybe two maybe three to see if it ever exits the blood stream. We'll have to keep a close eye on him." I say looking at his brothers.

"Are you nuts?" Leo asks walking up to me. I grab hold of one of the tails of his mask, pulling him down to my eye level.

"If we go along with this, it could wear off; if it does his body will change back. When that happens, my theory is that his body could become immune to the antidote and he'll just have to cook up another batch. That could take weeks. By then, we'll have to put off testing it and just give it to the city. Follow me?"

"I'm not sure I like this idea."

"Look how happy he is though, Leo." we both look over at Donnie who is look at his face in a mirror again and smiling brightly. Leo sighs.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what we are going to do."

"It's not like him being a human will throw off the team. He can still fight. He's still Donnie just more human."

"How am I going to explain this to Master Splinter?" Leo rubs a hand down his face.

"We'll have to tell him, and soon."

"May!" Donnie calls.

"Yeah,"

"Look! I have 5 fingers now!" he has the biggest and brightest smile.

"Yup. 5 fingers come standard." I say nodding my head, feeling like I'm talking to a toddler rather than a teenager.

I look around the room to three concerned brothers, one clueless Casey and April staring down Donnie. I walk over to her and put my hand on her should.

"Hey." She jumps a little but turns to me and smiles. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." she says looking back at Donnie. "I'm just worried about him."

"Me too." I say looking at him too.

"Though, you got to admit, he's really cute." April says smiling.

"I thought he was cute before." What did I just say? "I mean-" Crap why did I say that?

"I KNEW IT!" She cries out throwing her hands in the air and all eyes turn to her. She quickly puts her hands down and pushes me out of the lab. "Excuse us." She says to everyone. As she shuts the door she turns to me and grabs my hand. She walks down the hall dragging me along and throws me into my room. She closes the door behind her and grabs my shoulders. "You like Donnie!" she's got the biggest smile on her face. I blush and nod my head moving to my bed. She kneels at the foot of my bed. "Oh, my God, how did I not see this?" she's way too happy about this. "Have you told him?"

"He knows, yes."

"What did he say?"

"Um, well, you see, that's a bit more complicated." I then just let everything out. I tell her about how Donnie figured out my little diagram.

"Wait. You knew I like Casey?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"I didn't think so. Oh no! Donnie! That must have crushed him. Oh, I feel terrible. I should have said something sooner."

"I'm sorry, April, that's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I led him on; I made him think that there was something. I mean for a while there was, but I've been hanging out with Casey so much that… you know."

"Wait, are you and Casey…"

She giggles. "Yeah," I squeal and jump on her giving her a hug. "I'm so happy for you! I mean I know that you've liked him for a while but I can't believe it! EEEK!"

"Thanks. I've just been trying to find a right time to tell Donnie but…"

"I know. He's so sweet and caring. Hurting him would be like breaking a puppy's leg."

"What the shell?"

"Too much?" she stares at me horrified.

"It was something my mother would always say." I say blushing. It is a very strange metaphor. I feel her hand touching my forearm forcing my eyes up.

"I'm sure your mom was amazing, even with her strange metaphors." She smiles at me. Her eyes are so kind and I instantly tear up. Holding them back I smile and place my other hand on her and squeeze.

"She was." I choke out. We're both silent for a minute then April pats my arm and moves from the bed.

"C'mon, let's go check on Romeo." She teases. I nudge her shoulder with mine as we leave the bedroom. Closing the door April and I continue to chat.

"So, you and Casey?"

"Yup."

"Who asked who?"

"He asked me." She blushes.

"Aw! You'll have to give me full details later." We smile at one another entering the living room. Raph, Mikey and Leo are leaving the lab and Leo walks up to us.

"We have a problem." He has us follow him to the lab where Donnie is sitting on an exam table looking down at his feet, swinging them back and forth. "Donnie" Leo calls getting his attention. "Show them." Donnie sighs heavily before sliding off the exam table to his feet. He's only on them for a second before his knees giving way and he falls flat on his butt. April and I look at Leo to give us an explanation, but Donnie gives it to us instead.

"The process rearranged my bone structure. It might take a few days for me to get back on my feet, so to speak." He grins.

"Okay." I say looking a little more than confused.

"Meaning, I'm going to need help, walking around and take care of myself."

"Oh. No." April says. "Your brothers can help with that."

"When we are around." Leo interjects "We'll need Casey with us if something goes down, or Donnie needs something to finish the retro-mutagen. Meaning you two will need to be here to take care of Donnie if we are gone."

"Why Casey? Why not May?"

"May has hands on medical training thanks to Donnie, she needs to stay here. You need to stay because if something happens we'll have at least two people who know how to heal wounds."

"You mean if something happens to Casey." She crosses her arms.

"I never said that." April lets out a sigh and turns to look at Donnie still on the floor. She goes over and wraps one of his arms around her shoulders and lifts him up. I rush to his other side and pull him up to, wrapping his arm around my shoulders for support.

"Where to?" she grumbles.

"Just my room, I think I need to rest a while." Donnie says smiling at her. April rolls her eyes.

"When you're done, May and I are going to start with some physical therapy for you." We slowly make our way back to Donnie's room, making sure he's using his feet and not just dragging them along. When we reach his bed room he slips his arms from around us and wobbles a little way to the bed. April flips on the lights just as Donnie falls onto his bed. He crawls up to the top and pulls the covers up and over himself. He snuggles with his pillow and smiles contently. "Anything else you may need?"

"Nope." April and I smile at him then turn to leave. "May?" Hearing my name stops me and I take a deep breath. Turning I smile at my best friend who is now human. His face, I don't even recognize. If it wasn't for the gap tooth grin and those amazing chocolate eyes I wouldn't know who this man was. Because that's what Donnie was, sure he maybe 16, but damn. His features were that of an adult. And with those abs I saw earlier. Mental wiping away my thoughts I answer him sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay, please? I need to talk to you." My stomach drops slightly but I reluctantly nod and turn to close the door. I watch April smile and give me two thumps up for good luck before closing the door with a click. Turning back to Donnie, I pull up his desk chair and sit near the head of his bed. "Look, um… gosh, I really didn't think it would be this hard." He pauses. "I – I just don't know what to say." I cut of his next thought.

"Then, don't say anything."

"No!" he sits himself up. "I need to say something. This whole thing seems to have really upset you."

"It's not just me, Donnie. Your brothers and even April are upset."

"I know but,"

"But nothing! No one really knows how to think or feel about this." We both sit in silence for a little while. "Look." His eyes fly up to mine. "We all just have to learn to deal with this right, if it is permanent, so just give your brothers a chance is all I'm saying. Give everyone a chance. We just need figure out how to adapt. That's all. Besides, you can change back right?" He grows silent again staring down at the covers.

Before he can open his mouth again the door to his bedroom flies open causing me to stand straight up. Master Splinter is standing on the other side with a look of horror on his face. He slowly makes his way into the room. I offer the chair I vacated because it looks like he might pass out. I stand at the foot of the bed when he finally finds some words.

"So it's true." Donnie looks down at his feet again. Seems like Leo told Master Splinter. "Why, my son? Why would you put your life at such risk?"

"Don't we do that every day?" Splinter whacks him upside the head.

"This is not about fighting. This is about a dangerous substance that you put into your body. You could have reverted back!" I've seen Master Splinter angry but not like this. Donnie gets silent again.

"It needed to be tested." He says finally.

"Regardless, you put your life in danger. I should punish you for this somehow but I'm not sure how. Honestly, I don't even know how to feel about this." He puts a paw on Donnie's shoulder finally making Donnie's eyes meet his. "You are my son, I care for you greatly. Please, don't do this ever again, Donatello."

"I can't do that." Splinter and I both widen our eyes at his words. "I can't promise that I won't do this again. If we need to make a strong retro mutagen, it needs to be tested. If you can find me something to test it on then I can, until then, sensei, I can't keep that promise." Master Splinter stands at his words.

"While I don't understand the science behind your creation, I do understand tests need to be conducted. However, blatantly putting your life at risk shouldn't come with that price." He grows silent thinking. "If you must conduct such tests, please let one of your brothers know next time. They worry about you and are hurt by your actions tonight."

"Hai, sensei. Please, forgive me." He bows his head at Splinter.

"Apology accepted." Splinter bows back and turns to leave. As he does I bow deeply at him and wait until the door closes with a click to stand back up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Master Splinter left, I took my leave as well. Not really knowing what to say to Donnie. I enter the living room to solemn faces. Even Casey has a solemn look. I guess everyone filled him in. I join the others at the couches, taking a seat next to Leo. Everyone is quiet. Either looking down, staring blankly ahead, or eyes closed. I'm looking around the room trying to decipher everyone's mood. My stomach is in knots and I don't know what to say. That's when the silence is broken.

"Grr… so what if he's human now?" Raph shouts standing. "He's still our brother!"

"This isn't about Donnie not being out brother." Leo states calmly. Everyone's eyes snap over to him. He's sitting next to me with his eyes closed, arms crossed and one ankle crossed over his knee. "It's about how he couldn't trust us." Leo's eyes snap open and they are filled with a rage I normally see in Raph. "He couldn't trust us." He repeats getting tense. "His own brothers, with something so important. He could have died." Leo shouts.

At his words, everyone looks down at the ground, even Raph who is standing. April, probably realizing how scary it must have been, begins to cry. Casey immediately pulls her close and she cries in his chest.

The air is filled with her sobs and a thick tension. Everyone must be worried about him. With a click of his tongue, Leo hastily gets to his feet and heads for the exit. I call after him but he ignores me. Grinding my teeth, I chase him just as he puts his weapons on and speeds out of the lair. I hastily put on mine and chase after him calling his name. I finally catch up to him after watching him jump from roof to roof. I run about 5 or 6 blocks before he finally stops. Out of breath, I walk into the alley and lean against the wall. I'm panting hard when a shadow leaps down from the building. I jump back in surprise and pull out my weapon.

"You didn't need to follow me." Realizing its Leo, I put my weapon away.

"Yeah, I did. You know better than to leave without back up."

"I can handle myself."

"That's something I would expect Raph to say." I cross my arms. Leo turns so that his back is facing me. I watch the tension leave his shoulder and his head turn down.

"I blame myself." His voice is just above a whisper.

"Leo." I uncross my arms and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie was trying to save Karai, for me. He put himself in danger to save her." Leo turns and faces me, tears streaming down his face. I place my hand on his cheek wiping them away. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his head falls on my shoulder.

"There was no way of knowing that Donnie was going to do that. You can't blame yourself." I pull away still staying in his embrace. I look deep into his eyes so he knows what I'm say is true. "We all know how you feel about Karai. And when the first retro-mutagen didn't work, Donnie was more determined than ever to help her."

I remember that day. I couldn't go with them because I wasn't trained enough. I remember everyone coming back and looking glum. Mikey informed me of what happened and how Karai said goodbye to everyone. Leo kept himself secluded for a few hours. He only came out when I went in and talked to him. I told him Karai would come back eventually and he seemed better after that. Karai hasn't been seen since though and that was more than a month ago.

Lost in my memories, I suddenly feel Leo's hand on my cheek. I'm transported back to the present, where Leo is looking deep into my eyes. "Karai has made her choice, obviously. She told us goodbye, and I do want to help her but just like I want to help all of the innocent people who have been mutated." He closes his eyes tightly before snapping them back open. "You know, it hurts me when you talk like I have feelings for another girl. I've told you how I felt about you. You know I don't have any feelings for her." He suddenly moves forward and kisses me deeply. I don't have time to react other than being shocked. "I love you, May. And only you." He whispers against my lips. He rests his forehead against mine and only for a second before releasing me and looking back up. "I need to know, May. I can't stand around waiting anymore." I hug myself suddenly cold now that his arms are gone.

I think about my wording before I speak. "Leo, as of right now, I don't want either one of you." Leo is visibly shocked as his eyes go wide. Before he says anything, I continue. "Donnie's change, literally, and I don't know how to feel about that. You're too upset right now and probably aren't thinking straight. Plus, your kisses just confuse me more." He gives a sly smile as I blush. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you blush."

"Stop that! Its lines like that, that –" I let out an un-lady like grunt and start to stomp off. Leo is calling for me to stop but I just keep moving.

We make it back to the lair with Leo consistently apologizing. "C'mon, May, I said I was sorry." I'd been giving him the silent treatment since he caught up with me. I watch how Raph and Mikey turn from the TV to watch Leo and I. Raph is smirking while Mikey looks confused. I ignore them both and continue to my room. Leo finally stops as I enter my room and close the door on him. I flip on the lights and fall onto my bed. "Stupid turtles." I mumble to myself clinging to my pillow.

I must have fallen asleep because someone tripping and falling and screaming woke me up. I run a hand down my face and rise from the bed. I walk into the kitchen to find Donnie picking up some broken glass.

"What are you doing?" He looks up and winces. Going over to him I notice a deep cut on his hand. "C'mon." I pull him up and walk him over to the sink, being careful not to step on the glass. "Still getting used to the new body?" I ask turning on the water.

"Yeah." He puts his injured hand under the running water while I grab the broom and sweep up the glass.

"What broke?"

"A test tube."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No worries, I got tons more."

I discard the mess and look over at him. He's much better than he was a few hours ago. "You look more balanced."

"I guess I just needed more rest." He takes his hand from the water and turns it off. "Think you could give me a hand?" I roll my eyes at his obvious pun but smile anyway. 

"C'mon." We walk over to the lab and I only watch him stumble a few times. I motion for him to take a seat while I go to get the first aid kit. I grab his injured hand and begin to wrap it in gauze. We are silent for a long time before Donnie clears his throat suddenly causing me to jump a little.

"So, April told me about her and Casey." I stop mid wrap and look up at him. He looks sad and embarrassed.

"I – um." I don't know what to say. I never thought April would tell him, I mean I figured she would eventually. But so soon after everything that happened, really?

"I guess it's for the best." He rubs the back of his neck with his uninjured hand. "Even turning into a human did win her over." I finish wrapping up his hand, and close the first aid kit, hard. Then go to put it back when really, I just want to chuck it at his head.

My back is faced toward him so I ask, "Is that why you did this."

"Come again?" I flip around so fast I almost fall over, but steady myself. "Is that why you did this?!" I gesture to his new form.

"What? No! May! How could you think that?"

"I don't know, that comment you made, made it seem pretty clear. I'm sorry you've been crushing on her since I don't know when. I'm sorry that she's rejected all of advances. But it makes sense, right? If you turn human, you'll get the girl. You know, some people actually like you just the way you were!" He stunned, but it doesn't stop me from continuing. I can feel the tears stream down my face but I angrily wipe them away. "It's not fair, Donatello! It's not fair to me or to your brothers. They think you don't trust them. You could have died, Donnie! What would we do then, huh? What would I do then? You and April and your family, hell even Casey, you're all I have left. I can't lose you too!" I'm screaming at this point. My chest hurts and feels so tight, I can't take it anymore. "I love you, Donatello Hamato!"

Donnie's POV

My heart stopped. She said it. I mean, I knew, but she said it and I'm so shocked I can't even move. Here is this amazing, funny, beautiful girl, crying for me and my brothers, telling me she loves me, and I'm frozen stiff. Her next words surprise me more.

"I was happy." She's looking at her feet now. "I was so happy when I saw you like that. I thought you looked so handsome and you were still you. But I suddenly felt horrible for being happy. When I saw your brothers' faces, I wanted to throw up. It only took me a split second to realize how wrong this really is." I look down at the floor unable to meet her eyes. I know, I sacred everyone but I had no idea that she was this upset. "Ow." I look back up to see her rubbing her eye.

"What's wrong?" I stride over to her.

"Uh, it's just my contact."

"Contact?" I look down at her, noticing her small frame. She's got small hands, and waist, and –

"See?" Her voice pulls me from my thoughts. I look down at her extended finger and see a plastic half sphere sitting on the tip.

"I didn't know you needed contacts."

"Yeah, I have glasses but I don't like them." I look at her face and her eyes are puffy and red along with her cheeks. "I'll be right back." She turns being careful not to drop the lens. "We aren't done yet, but I can't see so, wait here."

I watch her leave the lab and turn to look in the mirror. My face has completely changed. I have hair now! I run my hand through the light brown strands making it messier. I pat it down trying to make it look more presentable. I look down at my body. I'm still in the clothes that Casey brought over, some torn up light blue jeans and a black shirt with the logo of a band I've never heard of.

I hear the lab door open and May walks in. She spins around quickly before I can see her face. She closes the door, still not facing me. "Don't laugh." She says before turning around. I smile at her. She looks adorable with her glasses. She has those black hipster glasses and she pulls it off well. She's blushing and I make a move. I brush a stray hair of hers back in place.

"You look cute with glasses." She blushes harder and I can't help but chuckle.

May's POV

 _Stupid contacts_. My face is on fire as Donnie's hand smooths my hair down. He's looking down at me with so much warmth in those reddish, chocolate eyes. I break eye contact first and move away from him. Distance is your friend.

"May." I turn and face him. "I know what I did was stupid, believe me, my brothers gave me an ear full, well except for Leo but I'm sure I'll hear from him soon. April laid it in me too. And I know how upset everyone is. Was? But once they all had their say, it seemed to die down. Plus, I'm getting better at being in this form. Soon, I'll be able to go on patrols again. Raph and I have a training session in the morning, matter of fact." He looks down at his bare feet. "But, about what you said before." His cheeks are as red, as are mine. The room goes quiet. I watch as Donnie's face becomes stern and he walks up to me. I try to move out of his reach but he envelopes me in a warm hug. I can feel his heart beating against my closed hand that's curled up against his chest. It's so fast. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I don't know what he is apologizing for but my mind goes to worst case scenario. He must feel me tense up because he squeezes me before continuing. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You should never have to feel guilty about being happy." He pets my head. I snuggle into his chest not caring how he response to my confession, if I can just be in his arms. I've dreamed about this moment. Strong arms surrounding me, my face against his beating heart. I'm in heaven. This isn't exactly how I picture it per-say but still. I suddenly feel his lips against the crown of my head. I look up as he removes his lips. He smiles sweetly and parts his lips, leaning closer.

Suddenly, he winces and grabs his head. He stumbles back and collides with his desk. "Donnie?" I reach of him but he throws his hand out to stop me. He turns his head and before he can say anything passes out. I catch his head just before it hits the ground. "Help!" I call out several times before someone answers.

"May?" Leo calls.

"In here!" The door to the lab is thrown open and Leo marches in followed by Raph and Mikey.

"What happened?" Raph asks as he picks up Donnie's body. "God, is he light."

"I'm not sure. He just passed out." I rush over to where Raph lays his body and start looking over his vital signs. Hooking him up to the machines he starts to sweat. "He's burning up. Quick get some cold compresses and some medicine for when he wakes up." Leo and Raph jump into action while Mikey stays by his side with me.

"Just hang in there, bro." he squeezes Donnie's hand.

"He isn't holding form. His body must be rejecting the retro-mutagen. Leo! Get me some of the mutagen Donnie cooked up and a syringe." Leo rushes over to me with the items in hand, including a couple of cold compresses and medicine. I set the cold compress on his head just as Raph brings more over. I tell him to lay them on other parts of his body, try to cool him down. I get the mutagen and syringe ready filling up the syringe. I look for a thick vain on Donnie's arm and inject the mutagen. He lets out a horrible scream as his body begins to mutate. "Hold him down!" I cry out and the turtles throw themselves on their brother as he thrashes around.

After about 10 minutes of thrashing, everything becomes still. All anyone can hear is the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Leo, Mikey, and Raph all look to one another before slowly removing themselves from Donnie. We all look down to see a recognizable Donatello. I look over his vital signs to read he's stabilizing. He's still passed out but he's back to normal. I look over at Leo and the others to see relief on each of their faces.

Donnie starts to stir and all eyes are on him. He blinks awake. "May?" his voice is horse.

"I'm here, Donnie. How do you feel?"

"I feel like my head went through a grinder." He tries to sit up but I gently push him back down.

"You need to lie down, you've been through a lot." He nods his head and closes his eyes.

"Could I get some water?" Mikey gives me a thumb up and leaves for a second, only to return at supersonic speed.

"Here's your water, bro." Mikey hands it to him and we help him up.

"My – my hand."

"Drink." I order

"We need to keep him hydrated." Leo says coming up behind me.

"You want him in the tub?" I ask

"That's not necessary." Donnie says sitting up all the way.

"I just told you to lie down." I scold.

"I'm alright, really. I need to work on my retro-mutagen."

"Donatello Hamato! You lay your mutant butt back down until I clear you!"

"Ooo. She full named you." Mikey teases as everyone including Donnie looks shocked.

"You better do what she says. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad before." Raph whispers to him. I give a little growl to emphasize Raph's point. Donnie's eyes get a little bigger and he keeps eye contact as he slowly lies back down.

"That's better. Now the rest of you, thank you for your help, now clear out. I'll come grab you if something changes." They hesitate for only a second and slowly, one by one exit the lab. I turn back to Donnie who is pouting.

"I promise, I'm fine." He grumbles.

"Your molecular structure changed twice in less than a day. You could have something wrong with you and not even know it. Just let me do a quick physical exam before you go off and work on the retro-mutagen some more." I pull out Donnie's medical bag from under the exam table and start going over a basic physical. I check his heart and lungs, his reflexes, and his heart rate and blood pressure. For added measure I have him walk around a little to see if he even cane. Everything checks out okay and I pack everything back up.

"I told you I was fine." He pouts in his work chair.

"You can never be too careful." I turn after putting the bag away. "You taught me that." I smile. His face flushes and he turns to his desk. I giggle at him.

"What?" he raises and invisible eyebrow at me.

"Just thinking." His eyes lower and his mouth turns into a straight line. "You're just so cute when you get flustered." His face flushes again and he stares me down. "Sorry." I say smiling. "I also just realized something too."

"What's that?" He seems annoyed but I continue anyway.

"I like you better as a turtle." I give him a quick peck on the cheek before sashaying out of the lab. I turn around to look at his stunned face and smile. "I'm glad your back." I shut the door behind me.

As soon as I'm out the door, three pairs of eager eyes greet me. I'm embarrassed hoping they didn't catch my little act of confidence.

"How is he?" Leo asks

"He's great, I think. Physically he's great but emotionally, I don't know."

"Emotionally?" Raph asks.

"Well, he seems pretty bummed that he's a turtle again." We make our way to the circle of couches.

"Well, he's just going to have to get over it." Raph says making himself comfortable.

"Raph!" We all scold.

"What?"

"Dude, you've never once thought about what it would be like?" Mikey asks.

"Nope." Raph looks disinterested but I'm sure he has.

"Liar. That's not what your diary says." Mike pouts.

"Shut it, Mikey!" Raph says forming a fist.

"You have a diary?" Leo asks smirking.

"It's a journal, and it's more of a log of our missions." Raph blushes a little.

"Like Space Heroes?" Leo screeches like a fan girl. I can't contain it anymore and burst out, laughing. All eyes move to me. I'm nearly on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Raph asks.

"I'm sorry." I say panting. "Leo's fan-girl moment totally set me over."

"That wasn't a fan-girl moment!" Leo yells.

"Is that what you call it? Mikey asks Raph who just shrugs his shoulders.

"And look who's talking anyway." Leo says "What's with the glasses? Trying to imitate Harry Potter?" He smirks at me.

All giggles and smiles fall from my face. Oh no! I forgot I had them on. I try to recover by taking them off quickly and folding them up. I cover them up with my hands in my lap but it's too late. Mikey and Raph are smirking at me too.

"Dude! I didn't know you wore glasses!" Mikey comes over and takes them from my lap.

"Hey!" He puts them on and walks around with them

"How do I look? Smarter perhaps?" He asks his brothers.

"Mikey! Give them back! They are my only pair!" I chase him around the room. I don't even notice the lab door opening and Donnie stepping out. Mikey flies right by him but I crash into him. We both land on the ground with me on top of him. "Ouch. Oh, Donnie! I'm sorry!" I quickly move from off him and try to help him up. When he stands, he avoids eye contact with me. He ignores me completely before speed walking to his room.

"What with him?" Mikey asks giving me my glasses. We all just stare after Donnie, worried.


End file.
